


Awake

by weixuansunny



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weixuansunny/pseuds/weixuansunny
Summary: 关于Reid 漫长的暗恋，和与Hotch的相守
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一章

第一章

Haley 去世了。  
那一天的每时每刻对于他们BAU全员来说都是一场噩梦。  
作为一个侧写员，Reid无比清晰的明白把一个人打死需要多么强烈的仇恨，能够从生理学的机制进行解释这一切发生的过程，他甚至能够知道当这个人飙升的肾上腺素代谢失活，液体流失导致的高血钾和因此而带来的兴奋状态后是崩解，脱力，而他现在就这样看着Hotch靠在Morgan的肩头痛哭流涕，手足无措，一如既往。  
Reid曾经因为他们离婚而对Haily多多少少有过一点点的怨怼，尽管他清楚地明白自己并没有这个资格。而在此之前，他对她是带着一点点艳羡和好奇的。Reid曾自我坦诚Hotch是他理想中的存在，他的优点与缺点非常平衡，他在他的工作和爱情之中都表现出了异常的专注于执着。他在每一个领域中都有着杰出的表现，在工作中竭尽全力，是一个完美的组长、侧写员、公诉人，周旋于罪犯与政治之间。而结束所有的工作之后，他又可以迅速的回归到家庭的角色中，把所有的空闲时间贡献给他的妻子和儿子。Reid对他充满敬仰、向往、爱慕和期待，而Haley，这个能够得到Hotch全部爱情与空闲时间的人，选择了其他的生活。Reid第一个知晓了这个秘密，那时除了对Hotch的担忧，还有一些无法言说的令他感到羞耻的窃喜和期待。尽管Hotch在当时对自己的境况未置一词，但是大家依旧能够在镇定中看到他的憔悴和无所适从。全组人都对这个事实心知肚明。  
在他们的团队里是没有秘密的，特殊的工作性质让他们经常不得不朝夕相处，而长时间的训练让他们本能的去侧写身边的每一个人，这不可避免，他们唯一能保证的就是相互尊重。所以没有人询问过Hotch的婚姻，也没有人会在Hotch没有提出需要的时候主动给予帮助。同样的，也没有任何一个人主动和Reid直接谈起过他无疾而终的暗恋，当Reid徒劳去掩饰自己偶尔失控的肢体动作或者语言的时候他们也会轻描淡写的一带而过，包括Hotch。他们的团队一直以来保持着一种微妙的平衡，他们相互关怀互不干预，在生死关头毫无保留，在需要留白的时候退避三舍。  
可惜Reid的小秘密在还没有正式的放在台面上之前就被Forye的归来全部打破，Hotch把自己的安全置之度外，为Haley和Jack殚精竭虑辗转反侧，所有人在那段时间都疲于奔命，Reid也曾徒劳的祈祷。然而事与愿违，他们最终没能保全Hotch的家庭，唯一的安慰大概是Jack安然无恙。不同于对之前离开的轻描淡写，Hotch在Haley去世后毫不遮掩的宣泄出所有的情绪，悲伤、愤怒、绝望和自责，仿佛屈从于野兽本能摒弃了所有的理智。这个曾经拥有过Hotch全部爱情的女人，以一种惨烈的姿态继续占有着Hotch接下来全部的人生。

Reid很难忘记他自己第一次听到Aaron Hotchner这个名字的时候，那时候他还是一个在大学里格格不入的小男孩，尽管他在学业中的出众表现并没有让他在初高中的时候那样备受欺凌，但是依旧被周围的同学所排斥，他们觉得他是一个古怪而又神奇的书呆子，相比于和他做朋友这些人更愿意选择视而不见或者用打量的态度与他相处。Reid享受这样的孤独，他独居一个寝室，自己上课去图书馆扫荡完成课程，他所经历的一切让他极度排斥人际交往，为此他在得到一个学位之后宁愿拒绝一个又一个工作邀请继续躲在大学里，直到Gideon许诺给他了一个助教的工作。Gideon因为Reid几次在课堂上的表现而对他关注，又因为他上交的课题研究而对他刮目相看，Reid独特的天赋更是让他对这个关门弟子寄予厚望，他为Reid申请了查看自己权限范围内所有案件的特权，也对Reid知无不言，倾囊相授。生命很多时候是一个非常宽泛而不切世界的词语，死亡也不过是一个数据而已，但是在这里所能感受到对生与死的敬畏，让Reid热爱这个工作，他付出比以往更多的努力去研究老师手里的每一个案子。而极为巧合的是在那段时间Aaron Hotchner作为一个半路出家的侧写员，刚刚以相当优秀的表现和完美的履历升职，正带领一个新成立的小组在FBI中崭露头角。小组成员各有千秋，独具个性，连续侦破很多在当时非常棘手的案子，而Gideon在很长一段时间都非常愿意用这个小组作为自己的教学素材。他在自己的课堂上对Hotch赞许有加，称赞他是一个天生的侧写员，聪慧严谨，有行动力和决断力，堪当大任。  
然而Reid对Hotch的好奇心逐渐积累于他假公济私专门调来了所有和Hotch有关的报告。他能够在报告中发现Hotch并不像是很多他所了解的BAU专员那样独断，他善于发掘身边的人的优势并且效用最大化，是他让一整个小组能够高效和谐的运转工作相互配合。同时Hotch并不被规则约束，恰恰相反的是他利用规则，他招安曾经顶尖的黑客Garcia为小组工作，这让他们在侦破案子中节省了不少力气。而最重要的是，他善待自己的组员，甚至为此承担很多原则上并不属于他的工作，那些词句谨慎的报告大多出自于他。  
优秀的组长不少，但是Hotch是唯一一个让Reid产生非常强烈的想要认识一个人的愿望的人，Reid无法理顺自己的想法，只是他能意识到自己的期待，像是在岸边就隐隐望见船头桅杆的期待。Reid也想象过很多他们第一次见面的时候，然而相遇本来就是天时地利人和的一件事，那天本来安排Reid实习的团队被上一个案子拖在了纽约，无奈之下Reid只能穿着滑稽的格子衬衫和套头毛衫带着自己的老式挎包站在FBI的办公室角落里等着被临时指派的团队来收留他，最让他尴尬的是办公室里所有的人都在好奇的打量他这个突然出现的异类，他感觉自己的手脚都无法摆放到一个合适的位置。  
”想必你就是Spencer Reid了，我叫做Aaron Hotchner，你可以叫我Hotch，Gideon已经和我说明了情况。“Hotch的出现毫无预兆，正好缓解了Reid的尴尬，他穿着非常正式的三件套黑色西装，胸前的领结一丝不苟，手里拿着一叠文件站在他的面前，带着非常标准却也温和的微笑，礼貌的向他伸出手：“接下来的几天希望我们合作愉快，Dr.Reid。”  
”啊，啊，是的，我是Spencer Reid，你可以叫我Dr.Reid，不不，直接叫我Reid就可以了。“Reid两只手放在挎包的带子上不知所云，他目不转睛的盯着Hotch看，直到看到Hotch戏谑的挑起眉毛才仿佛忘记了自己的原则，仓皇的握住了Hotch选在半空中的手。  
“那跟我来认识一下我的组员，Reid，想必你已经准备好了，我们将要飞往芝加哥。”Hotch上下晃动一下便松开手，时间短暂的Reid只能记得Hotch的手非常温暖干燥。  
“Yes，of course.”Reid跟在Hotch身后匆忙答到。  
面前的这个的Hotch和他脑海中所勾勒出来的Aaron Hotchner奇妙的重合起来，Reid猜测过Hotch的样子，当然也见过Hotch档案上的证件照。只是真正相见所带来的感觉截然不同，就仿佛脑内的形象忽然间投射到了自己的面前，鲜活而灵动。  
接下来的合作非常愉快，JJ和Morgan与Reid曾经见过的所有人都不同，他们对Reid的大脑表现出了善意的好奇又从来不吝惜感叹和赞美，这大大满足了Reid藏在心中的小小的表现欲，几个非常小的魔术之后他们就打成了一片。两天之后案子完美结束，整个小组在旅馆楼下的小餐馆里进行象征意义上的庆贺与欢迎。  
“欢迎。”Hotch第一个举起酒杯，向着Reid示意，Reid抓起自己面前的杯子。  
“Hotch，这个小男孩真的可以喝酒么？”Morgan调侃道，看到Reid有些茫然的表情也举起酒杯：“hey，pretty boy，欢迎，有你在我们看资料的速度快了一倍不止，Hotch……”Morgan把手搭在Hotch的椅背上在他的耳朵边嘀咕一些什么东西，JJ也在一旁非常狡黠的笑起来，而Reid因为Hotch看向他的目光有一点赫然。  
等到Reid回到学校的时候，Gideon把一个具有短暂权限的磁卡和胸牌交给了他。  
“Hotch让我给你的。”Gideon解释道：“他向Strauss申请你作为他组上的实习生。”  
胸牌上的Reid傻乎乎的露着牙齿。  
“照片是我给他的，这是个不错的机会，你能学到不少东西。”Gideon捏了捏Reid的上臂叮嘱，然后一溜小跑冲进了讲堂面对一片黑压压的学生。  
Reid拿着胸牌站在原地，半晌才把两个小牌子扔进自己的包里，摇摇晃晃的走出学校的教学楼。

半年的实习时间Reid跟着小组参与到了几乎每一个案子里，Hotch很快就发现只是让Reid旁观临摹着实大材小用，他承担下责任给Reid更多磨炼的机会。Reid第一次站在众人面前和其他人一样发表自己的看法的时候，他已经在大脑里演练了无数次，斟字酌句，以求万无一失，当他看到Hotch对他点头示意的时候，就像是Gideon把一干权限尽数交给他的时候一般，他因身上的负重而感受到了存在感。同时，愈发频繁的合作给了Reid更多的机会去了解Hotch，更加细致而私人的。不得不说，Hotch真正的形象与Reid的想象中奇妙的吻合，他身材高大勤于锻炼，外勤经验非常丰富，工作一丝不苟，经常保持非常严肃的表情。虽然他的主要工作是协调小组行动，但是他的专业知识过硬，实战经验丰富，经常能够在Reid陷入怪圈的时候为他指点迷津，每次Reid都会获益匪浅。私下里的交往中，Hotch更是给予了Reid意料之外的惊喜，他涉猎之广泛与Reid不相上下，偏偏Hotch又是一个极为体贴和细心的人，他愿意倾听Reid诡异的想法，他完全不像是Gideon那样作为一个长辈与Reid相处，而是更加的和谐而平等。  
很快，Reid就清晰的认识到一个事实，他喜欢Hotch，非常喜欢，严格的话可以定义为爱。Reid对爱情和伴侣的向往从来与其他人不同，他极为不屑于性别、年龄、长相等等在一些人看来非常重要的条件。他在意的是理解与共鸣，而这个要求对他来说显然更加难以达到。可是Hotch，尽管看起来刻板而不苟言笑，但是他能够每一次都理解到Reid言辞下的含义。在此之前，Reid从来没有感觉到与人之间的交流如此舒适不费力，他不用去经精简自己的语言也不需要从自己的词库中搜索更加易于理解的表达，他只需要做自己想做的事情说自己想说的话，Hotch就能够明白。Reid知道，这是一种可遇不可求的缘分，他为此愉悦和窃喜，但同时也明白这是一件非常糟糕的事情，因为Hotch已婚且与妻子恩爱异常，他们甚至正在备孕并对三口之家万分期待。  
Reid为此在一段时间里选择逃避，恰逢deadline，他选择请假留在学校每天出现在实验室和图书馆反复修改他早已完成的论文，实则夜晚辗转反侧而白天又与咖啡为伴。很快他就明白了第二个事实，一个更加糟糕的事实，他无法摆脱这种感情也不愿意用任何方式逃离。于是他调整一段时间之后便欣然接受了这两个糟糕透顶的事实，然后很快就提前拿到他早已完成的学位并申请正式入职，和他返聘的老师Gideon一同加入了Hotch的小组，成为了一名FBI探员。本来Garcia为他准备了一个小小的欢迎仪式，但是由于案子急迫，Reid只来得及在十五分钟之后拎着咖啡杯和一块巧克力蛋糕拥抱一下Garcia。飞机上Hotch坐在他对面的位子看着他狼吞虎咽的样子像是在笑，Reid咽下最后一口蛋糕，Hotch终于指了指他的嘴角，Reid慌忙用袖子擦过去，耳朵边一片通红，假装低下头看案宗。  
“还没有恭喜你正式入职。”Hotch收敛了笑意对Reid说道，非常真诚：“很高兴你能加入。”  
Reid抬起头看着Hotch的眼睛，他试图咽下已经疯狂跳动的心脏，握住Hotch伸过来的手：“我也是。”Reid想，隐藏自己的小心思也许并没有那么难，或者起码他不会影响到自己的工作。  
案子结束之后BAU的大楼里Haley抱着刚刚出生的Jake迎接他们，Hotch愧疚之余完全是一个新手父亲的忐忑和惊喜，在众人的恭喜和调侃中他的眼神中闪烁着惊人的对Haley和对Jack的爱，Hotch的幸福直接感染到了Reid，他能感觉到自己也非常非常快乐。这是Reid早已做好的心理准备的一部分，他在发自内心的羡慕Haley的同时，也极为喜爱像是天使一样降临的Jack。  
短暂的休整之后他们重新回到工作中，Reid像之前一样继续围绕在Hotch身边，Reid非常清醒的把握着那个度，他从不会刻意隐藏他的好奇与依赖，也很少反驳质疑Hotch的决定，所有人都对boss满怀尊重和敬佩，而Reid的表现在其中显得只是有一点与众不同，他对Hotch的信赖更加毫无保留，甚至远超于对他的导师Gideon，不过这无伤大雅。而Reid也从来没有掩饰自己在一些细节上的傲娇和无关痛痒的无理取闹，而显然，这在Hotch面前也尤为明显。  
作为整个团队里年纪最小的人，Reid理所当然的得到了全组人的宠爱，Hotch也毫无例外，新加入的Elle甚至和Morgan一样完全把他当做护在翅膀下的小鸟。但是Hotch对Reid的宠溺是完全不同的，比如他默许Reid在办公室做一些奇怪的小实验，当然他不会向Morgan和JJ那样为Reid捧场，他只会在远处看着Reid仿佛小孩子炫耀心爱玩具的张扬和明亮，适时的轻咳两声，再继续看着那个笑容收敛成为带着点心虚和讨好的笑容，然后他会在Reid有点惶恐的目光下用微笑稍稍安抚他一下之后离开。这似乎成为了他们两个人之间的默契，Hotch无法否认自己的一些原则是能够为Reid让步的，而在之前这几乎难以想象。不过Hotch很快就接受了他没有办法对Reid发很大的脾气的事实，尤其是在他用小心翼翼而又满怀期待的眼睛看着自己的时候，他能够感觉到里面隐藏的全心全意的信任，他不得不承认他是有些享受这种感觉的，他有时候觉得这就像是Jake跟他撒娇一样，但是他也清楚这完完全全是两回事。


	2. 第二章

二、  
Reid和Garcia是BAU公认的两个几乎完全不需要出外勤【就算出了也请跟在最后】的FBI探员，尽管Reid经常争取和抗议，甚至试图和Hotch谈判，但是总是不得不屈从于Hotch的威严。当然，没有人可以在Hotch侧着半边脸用余光盯住你的时候抵抗他的决定。这对Reid显然是一种保护，特别在他射击测试没有通过而被取消了配枪资格之后。Reid对此心知肚明，他只是有一点不甘心，他在加入BAU之后，突然开始想要尝试一些他曾经完全不在行的东西，射击就是其中一项，当知道Hotch甚至随身佩戴两把枪之后，他的欲望更加强烈。Reid的沮丧明显得让人无法忽视，而Hotch在忍受了Reid两天持续的低气压后，决定亲自辅导Reid射击。  
这是一个错误。当Reid不知道第几次把对准胸口的子弹不知道打到哪里之后他想到，他不明白这种单纯的定点射击为什么让他一次又一次遭遇滑铁卢，他明明计算了弹道角度和不同温度与湿度下的空气摩擦系数，他还在每一次失败后充分总结上一次的错误进行调整，但是为什么仅仅只是从左侧的腹股沟调整到右侧的腹股沟。更重要的是，Hotch就站在他的身后，亲眼见证他愚蠢而又拙劣的射击技巧，这完完全全毁掉了他的期待。最后哪怕Hotch安慰他杀人并不一定需要一把枪，他依旧没有办法let it go，他更加沮丧了，以至于没有办法接受Morgan善意的调侃。他只能安慰自己即使没有一把枪也依旧是一个FBI探员，效果微弱可以称得上毫无效果。

Hotch其实并不在意Reid在射击场上的表现，BAU小组并不强制要求外勤，所以当他看到Reid低着头像是一只垂头丧气的小狗一样的时候，他完全没忍住揉了揉Reid的头发，他想他可以保护好Reid的，可是有时候情况会完全超出他们的预料，所谓的外勤也不过就是要直接面对一个凶手而已。  
警报的声音巨大而刺耳，Reid是在大脑还处于震荡阶段就被束线带捆住手腕的，周围漆黑的环境使得他很难最快的接受信息和思考，这导致他说出口的第一句话就差一点酿成大祸。  
但是理解现如今的处境并不难，两个FBI探员和一个具有强烈英雄情结的远距离射击杀手共处一室，这个杀手设备精良而连续的成功让他的自信心达到了顶峰，处于被包围追踪的氛围之下很容易让杀手感到背叛和巨大的压力从而大开杀戒以图同归于尽逃离现实。而现在自己是一个完全没有任何反击能力手无寸铁的弱鸡，在杀手眼里他就是一个随时可以一枪崩死的用来短暂逗趣的玩物。而Hotch，是的Hotch，因为种种原因也被缴械，和他一起困在了这个黑灯瞎火的急诊室里。在这种双方实力悬殊的情况下， 仿佛困兽的杀手被劝退的可能性几乎为零，他们随时可能共赴黄泉。  
这让Reid非常焦虑，虽然两个人同时被困让他们获救的概率大大增加，而Hotch更是他们能够全身而退的关键，他是一个优秀的侧写师的同时也是一个经验丰富的谈判专家，他知道如何通过交流得到自己需要的信息或者让其他人对他全然信任言听计从。但是在这种时候Reid宁愿只有自己一个人被困在这个空间里，他甚至无法不自责自己没有早一点考虑到急诊室员工这一点，他的额头沁出了细碎的汗珠，侧过脸似乎根本不敢正式面前的一切，这种表现让杀手几乎完全无视了他的存在。  
“说出来，天才，告诉他。”然而Hotch对Reid命令道，他的声音依旧非常冷静自持，就和他永远没有表情的侧脸一样波澜不惊，这没什么，奇妙的是他接下来的威胁：“但是你要记得你要是说错了一个字，他就会杀了你。”  
这并不是Hotch常有的语气和措辞，更带着一点刻意压抑的愤怒。Reid没有办法第一时间理解到Hotch具体的想法，于是他选择一言不发，沉默是一个默契的信号，这告诉Hotch自己会配合他的行动和计划，完全根据他的指令行事。  
显然杀手对Hotch产生了更多的兴趣，他把注意力完全转移到了Hotch身上。谈判是一门艺术，Hotch显然是其中的大师，不得不说杀手的失败就是在把话语权交到Hotch手中那一刻开始的。Hotch真假参半，用中性词甚至褒义词来阐述侧写，他无比了解面前这个亡命之徒的自负，于是Hotch说他想要听到的，再不着痕迹的加入自己想让他听到的。杀手自以为是的认为自己知道了什么FBI内部斗争的秘辛，却不成想自己已经跳下了Hotch从一开始就挖好的坑，Hotch就这样非常轻易的让杀手自以为掌握了谈话中的主动权，这几乎是教科书版完美的谈判，没有一句话是无用的，他轻易地就走进了这个自恋狂的幻想里，而Reid只需要配合他来推波助澜。  
而接下来Hotch要做的就是重新分割他们三个人原有的小团体，尽管Reid清楚地明白他的意图，他也需要承认自己在听到Hotch说道：“我教导他，但他依旧没能通过他的射击测试。”的时候依旧无法控制的产生一种被心上人所厌恶的痛苦和对自己的烦躁，他脸上的委屈有一大半是真实的。  
时间紧迫，Hotch适时的提出自己唯一的要求，他说：“我想要揍一顿这个倒霉孩子，他让我恶心了那么久。”这是他计划中最重要的一步，在得到杀手应允的时候他甚至还忐忑了一下，生怕那个眼泪汪汪的被自己掀翻在地蜷缩起来的小男孩没能理解他的意图。  
不可置否这是他们两个人共同的赌博，Reid在短暂的停顿后就旋转了身体，毫不犹豫的选择放弃相对坚硬的后背而是柔软且容易受伤的腹部面对Hotch紧紧抱住Hotch踢过来的小腿，这是一种绝对信任的姿态，就像是Hotch在最紧要的关头把他们唯一的武器交到他的手里却直接面对着杀手的枪口一样。他们两个人共同完成了FBI历史上最为成功的自救之一，尽管Gideon对他们怀有充分的信任，也必须要承认这样托付性命的默契与信任几乎不可复制。在扣动扳机的那一瞬间Reid突然间明白了射击真正的诀窍：视线向前、压住扳机、瞄准直线，这就足够了。

“你还好么？”Hotch和SWAT队长交涉后续的问题结束后走向坐在急救车后车厢的Reid，他看到Reid小动物一样弯腰坐在那里，似乎还在瑟瑟发抖，忍不住微笑地赞赏了他今天的表现：“非常漂亮的一枪。”  
“其实我瞄准的是他的腿。”Reid忍不住开了一个自嘲的玩笑。  
“我本不应该继续揍你，但是又怕你没有明白我的意思。”Hotch配合的微笑了一下后道歉，其实他明白Reid并不在意那轻飘飘的几脚，他更希望Reid能够原谅自己在那种情形下不得不说的一些话，当时Reid的委屈几乎已经实体化了。  
好在这是Reid，他似乎早就已经忘记当时发生的一切，Hotch的赞扬完全的安抚了他，这让他扬起来的笑容更加像是一只被顺毛撒娇的猫，于是他几乎是一瞬间就决定让Reid继续留下那把枪，在他看来Reid已经具备了配枪的资格。  
远处有人喊Hotch去解决一些文件工作，他只能就此结束这段对话，在他转身走后，Reid把枪收好。他的大脑还有一点点隐痛，远处闪烁的车灯让他有些眩晕，但他依旧有些自豪的开心。  
再次回到射击场的时候，Reid仿佛突然开窍一样，两周之后就顺利的通过补考，然而他并没有归还Hotch给他的配枪，他总觉得这把枪是一个承认，能够理所当然的被他别在腰间的幸运符。而Hotch也默契的从未曾索要过，他用发下来的Reid的那一把枪填补了自己脚边的位置。


	3. 第三章

三、  
他们因为工作一直处于危险当中，但是这种危险更多发生在Morgan、Emily或者Hotch身上，上一次事件带来的后怕感让Hotch几乎不再让Reid参与危险的外勤工作，Elle的离开让Hotch愈加变本加厉，他需要确保一切在他的掌握之中，这是对Reid和小组行动的双重保障。只是无论Hotch如何努力，他也无法周全的保护好Reid，今天他因为种种疏忽而把一个三重人格分裂的罪犯当做了普通的目击者，这是致命的错误，他让Reid再次陷入这种险境，独自而且更加危险的。  
全组人无法避免的陷入无止境的无力感和担忧，他们对Reid现如今的处境完全不知情，JJ和Morgan甚至像丢失孩子的父母那样，责备自己责备别人，他们尽全力从混乱中恢复理智，徒劳的希望Reid还能活着，撑到他们能够赶到。  
渺无音讯还不算糟糕，当没有消息的时候他们可以安慰自己，可以往好一点的方向猜测，真正让他们彻底失去理智的时候是当Reid完全以一个受害者的形态出现在他们面前的电脑屏幕上的时候。他显而易见的憔悴，被绑在破旧木屋里的椅子上，两只鞋子不翼而飞，一只青紫的脚赤裸在粗糙的地板上，他们不敢去想象Reid究竟在这段时间里经历了什么，他们也不知道Reid究竟还能支撑多久。  
而现在，“选择一个罪人让他被投入地狱，我就给你一个机会去拯救另一个。”repheal向Reid命令道：“选择一个人去死，选择一个人活下来，否则，他们都要死。”  
Reid选择了，Morgan一拳砸到了门框上。

殴打不是Reid所经历的最痛苦的事，Tobias父亲对他的折磨也并不算是什么。他最恐惧的，也是他唯一可以赖以生存的，是Tobias，他以拯救者的姿态给他注射了毒品。  
吗啡酮，掺杂着大量的迷幻剂，这让Reid无法控制的陷入了幻境中，一次又一次。  
开始他还能维持淸醒，他知道他的母亲是假的，他的父亲是假的，他内心有一种蠢蠢欲动的欲望，但是他不能放任他作祟，于是他选择反复梦到自己的童年。  
这是一个明智的选择，可是并没有让他撑到最后。当他被Tobias父亲的人格打落在地上的时候，一次又一次的击打促使了他的毒瘾发作，陷入短暂的昏迷，医学上的假死状态，他的呼吸心跳血压降到了最低的限制，然而他的大脑却在疯狂的转动，他只能无力的任由欲望吞噬了他的幻境。  
他梦到了Hotch。  
梦到了所有他所深深牢记的，从他们相遇开始的每一次互动，每一句对话，他曾经无意之间碰触到的Hotch皮肤的温度，他曾经在专机上偷偷的注视的Hotch的侧脸，所有的一切，在他的脑海里走马灯，他在不经意之间已经积攒的这么多的回忆。  
这似乎是死亡对大脑的恩赐，他开始回味那些过去，一遍又一遍。  
可是，这不够，这完全不够。他想要更多的，Reid想。他想要独占Hotch，他想要Hotch只属于他一人，他想要，他想要的是……  
他看到远处有模糊的光影，还有Hotch，他认识的Hotch，他不认识的Hotch，层层叠叠的包围着他。他们对他微笑，从来没有过的温柔的笑容，对他说：“……”  
Reid醒了过来，Repheal救了他，为了下一个选择。

差一点，Hotch松了一口气，尽全力维持自己残存的镇静，Reid差一点就要死了，Hotch努力从现有的证据中找到他们漏掉的细枝末节，然而他无法压抑自己内心中一直的一个声音，那个声音在苛责他，在质问他，为什么从来未曾帮助Reid去填补他的不足，为什么从来不教导Reid在这种情况下如何共情自救，为什么没能够保护好这个孩子。  
他并不想要在现在火上浇油，但是那种负罪感太过强烈，他只有尝试着向Gideon倾诉。可是Gideo也只是在强做乐观，他们唯有希望Reid足够聪明，能够在他们一次又一次示范中找到自己的生存之道，但当互相看到彼此的时候发现他们都对此毫无自信。

Repheal的左轮手枪对着他，这是Spencer Reid的俄罗斯轮盘。  
第一枪。  
Reid不愿意妥协，他宁愿选择就此湮灭，他承认了第一个罪，他是一个欺骗者。  
第二枪。  
依旧是斩钉截铁的不，但刚才的梦境逐渐复苏在他的脑海里，他听到Hotch对他说：  
第三枪。  
“DO IT。”  
“我选择，Aaron hotchner。”如果让他一定要在此时做出一个选择，那这就是他唯一的选择。  
“他是典型的自我陶醉型。”Reid注视着Repheal，说道：“他觉得他是队伍中最棒的，出自创世纪，第二十三章第四小节，让他不要欺骗自己，去相信空洞、虚荣、错误和轻浮，因为所有的这一切都有报应。”  
最后一次传递消息的机会，他把所有的一切都押在自己的直觉和Hotch身上，他的生命和爱情。如果未能成功，那他便心甘情愿接受死亡的命运，如果侥幸存活，他一定会，告诉Hotch。  
Reid毫不抵抗的接受了这一次幻境，当他的母亲离开后，天旋地转，他又一次看到了Hotch。  
“对不起。”Reid颤抖。他感到Hotch似乎在亲吻自己，这一切都源于他的幻想，于是这个吻就像他所想象的那样，霸道而充满欲望，可是他心中充满着负罪感。  
“我选择忏悔。”Reid不知道自己究竟能不能等到最后，所以他会没有任何抗拒，他会回吻，会屈从，会臣服，会接受一切，什么都好。  
“咒骂父母者，必要将其处死。”但这并不是他的罪。  
他爱上同性，爱上一个婚姻美满的丈夫，爱上一个对他真诚而不设防的朋友，可是他却选择用污秽肮脏的淫欲玷污他。  
【我们若是靠圣灵得生，就当靠生灵行事。因为情欲和圣灵相争，生灵和情欲相争，情欲的事，都是显而易见的。就如奸淫、污秽、淫荡。】   
这才是他的原罪，他深藏在心底的罪恶，他为此忏悔，却毫无悔改之意。


	4. 第四章

四、  
Reid又一次从梦中醒了过来，周身一片潮湿，他抬手盖住自己的眼睛，努力假装看不见放在床头柜上的那几个小小的药瓶。  
他无法忘记那一天在墓地里，Hotch放任自己拥抱他的时刻，两个人身上都带着疲惫和不修边幅的粗糙和凌乱感，他无法控制自己去依靠的渴望，他活了下来，可是他退缩了，冲到嘴边的我爱你变成了一声短暂的哽咽，他试图延长亲近的时间，尽管依旧非常短暂。  
这一切并没有结束。当天夜里在医院Reid就发了高烧，脸庞潮红，冷汗从额头一滴一滴的流淌，大量的抗生素和电解质也只是徒劳，Reid被困在了他的梦魇中。  
但严格来说这是一个绮梦，他在昏迷中延续了木屋里的幻想，Hotch正站在他的面前解开了西装外套的扣子。  
这是一个错误，Reid心想，他不断后退但膝窝却撞到了床沿，于是仰倒在床上，而Hotch却只穿着贴身的衬衫一步一步走了过来，停在他的面前，俯视他。  
Hotch的气息逐渐接近他，他的手指正在触摸自己上下滑动的喉结，搏动的颈动脉，还有战栗的皮肤，然后他跨跪在自己的身上，灵活的手指解开了自己的领带，一颗一颗缓慢的解开衬衫纽扣，像是在剥开一颗果实，郑重又情色的。  
Reid想要伸手按在Hotch的手上，试图推开他，阻止这一切的发生，可是Hotch的脸庞在逐渐逼近，于是他紧紧闭住双眼，吻没有落在他的唇上，而是细碎的点在他的侧过去的耳旁。  
“这就是你想要的，Spencer。”Hotch的声音低沉如同耳语，引诱他堕入地狱：“接受这一切，你会爱上他。”  
Hotch的呼吸声深缓而规律，让Reid逐渐松懈了自己推拒的力道，随着Hotch的动作褪下衬衫，两条修长的手臂搭在Hotch的肩膀上。  
“咔哒”，他听到两个人的皮带搭扣被解开的声音，自己的大脑仿佛也断了思维，他很快变得赤裸，由外而内的。  
这只是一个开始。

他的肩窝、乳首和肚脐被Hotch逐渐吻过，再渐渐延伸向下，于是他顺从的抬起分开自己的双腿，Hotch灼热的呼吸喷在他的大腿内侧，还有一根手指在尝试探入，温柔而坚定地，他知道那是什么。  
Reid有一种被品尝的羞耻感，可是火焰却一簇簇燃烧起来，他死死咬合自己的上下列齿，两只手牢牢抓住身下的床单，尝试压抑住那种被灼伤的疼痛。他在深渊前放弃挣扎，心甘情愿的被拖到地狱深处。  
然而Hotch停了下来，他沉默不语也不再动作，这让Reid不安而渴望。Reid在短暂的等待之后尝试主动去索取，他用两条腿夹住Hotch的腰跨处试图把他推向自己，然而这是有效的，灼热的物体抵在了他的身后。  
Reid并不去抗拒，相反，他正如Hotch所说的那样，他期待，渴求这陌生的一切。  
Reid从来没有谈过一场真正意义上的恋爱，他曾经产生过，也被别人表达过朦胧的好感，但是Hotch是唯一一个让他产生了精神和肉体上的欲望的人，他无法满足于蜻蜓点水的接触，他想要更深一层的、水乳交融的、彼此相属的关系。  
他觉得自己得到了，他被Hotch所渴求。  
他沉浸在这个念想里，跟随Hotch的节奏迎合痴缠，毫无保留的打开自己，接受自己索取的一切，快乐的甚至难以承受的，甘之如饴。  
“Aaron .”Reid终于呻吟出声，快感太过鲜明，缤纷的电流他感觉自己被带领到了一个从未去过的地方，充满着闪烁变换的色彩，摇晃的光线，还有两个人彼此缠绕的呼吸。一切太过梦幻。  
他希望这是真实的。  
他紧紧拥抱着面前的身体，温热的炽热的，Hotch的动作温柔体贴，接受他主动献上的亲吻。但是他不知足，病态的祈求着粗暴直接的性爱，快乐太过容易让人迷乱和麻木。  
他永远永远都不能够得到Aaron Hotchner。  
Reid在剧烈的顶弄下喘息着达到了顶峰，他醒了过来，回到了现实。

两天之后在Reid的坚持下医生签署了他的出院许可，然后他用标准答案通过了心理测试，白天紧张忙碌的工作在一定程度上转移了他的注意力，但是等到夜晚他会屈从于毒瘾到来的痛苦，和Hotch每一天的如约而至。  
他们会做爱，Hotch予取予求，他会吸吮Reid嘴唇，带着枪茧的手掌会摩擦过Reid每一寸肌肤，他会缱绻的用力的征伐Reid想让他操弄的位置，直到Reid哭泣着释放陷入黑暗。  
可是Reid从来未曾看清过Hotch的眼睛，他不敢去注视，他知道Hotch不会如同自己一般迷乱，无论自己用什么样的方式去讨好献媚，Hotch只会冷静的如同自己所想的让自己满足。  
他跃入地狱，孤单一人。  
Reid尽全力不让这些影响到他的状态，这份工作对他来说意义重大。可是那些记忆总是在不经意的时候袭向他，让他无从招架。显然，他的努力完全无用，他无法压抑长时间疲惫带来的情绪波动，他无法掩饰他在短暂走神之后尝试弥补的状态，所有人都发现了他的不对劲，但是他们不能够在事情无法控制或者Reid给出许可之前干预他。Morgan和JJ曾经旁敲侧击，但是Reid避重就轻的倾诉一番就拒绝了他们的好意，他知道他们想说的是什么，可是他不能够在这个时候和他们谈论Hotch。  
他生怕一个不小心就把所有的心思摊开来，他生怕把见不得光的一切放在明面上，他一边无法知足，一边满足于现在的一切，宁愿如此，Reid想，起码还能够在他的身边。

Hotch从不是一个迟钝的人，他初中的时候就开始逐渐明白自己的魅力，给他送礼物递暗示的不计其数有男有女，甚至在他和Haley确认关系之后也并未中断过。和那些形形色色的男男女女相比Reid的爱意即便掩饰也太过鲜明，Hotch最开始将其解释为倾慕。他认为自己对Reid来说更是一个容易达到也有所差距的目标，于是他经常在力所能及的范围里指点Reid，将自己身份扭转为照顾他的前辈和交心的朋友。Reid非常容易就理解了他的意图，他克制自己的目光，把更多的精力放在工作和阅读上，这一切进行的极为顺利，让Hotch容许了Reid在森林里短暂的失态，他认为Reid会在休整之后一切如常。  
然而他不得不承认Reid让他产生了失望和愤怒的情绪。Reid依旧在完成工作，但是显然心不在焉。Hotch还敏锐的感觉到了Reid目光的变化，从曾经克制的迷恋变得更加痴迷和充满粘稠的性意味，这并不是一个好的现象。最重要的是，Reid在吸毒，Hotch笃定。他从一个主管的角度来侧写他的组员，Reid经常徘徊于颓靡和兴奋之间，无法专注眼前的事情，本能性的驳斥其他人的观点，手指会出现残留在体内毒品所造成的短暂抽搐。他同时违反了BAU的规定还踩到了Hotch的底线，这所有的一切都足以让Hotch把Reid勒退或者开除，至少如果Reid不能彻底纠正这三个错误，他应当被永远的排除在BAU之外。但是Hotch并没有这么做，没有犹豫，他在思考之后认为他应该与Reid进行一次谈话，尽可能的在小组范围内解决这件事情。这并不是他第一次为Reid让步自己的原则了，而且他非常清楚的认识到他这样做的原因不仅仅是因为Reid的天才能够大幅度的减少他们的工作效率。天才少见，但并不唯一，在FBI中更加泛泛。但是他拒绝去探求真正的原因，他可以是难得的心软不想要毁掉Reid第一次认真的暗恋，也可以是因为惜才而不愿意让Reid的才华沦为平庸，但绝不可以是因为他对Reid产生了一丝一毫和爱情有关的怜惜。  
结束一个案子之后他们迎来了短暂的休假，其他人到达BAU大楼后解脱的一哄而散，而Reid被单独叫到Hotch的办公室进行他早已经预料到的谈话，他等待一个审判。  
“Reid，我非常抱歉之前你所经历的一切。”Hotch坐在椅子上注视着几乎弓成一团忐忑不安的下属，压抑心中的怒火而尽量用平和的声音开始这段谈话：“但是你不应该投机取巧通过了心理测试，更不应该隐瞒真正的情况。你非常清楚你自己现在的状态不适合继续留在这里工作。”  
Reid被吓到了，他惊恐的抬起头，嘴唇嗫动不停地在无声的否认。这是Reid所预料的最糟糕的情况，他会丢失这份工作，从此再也不能见到Hotch，Reid求助的看向面前的人。  
Hotch直视他的目光，继续说道：“我会给你一个假期，长短取决于你恢复状态的时间，但是如果一个月内你没能带着尿检在我这里成功销假，我会把手中已经写好的材料上交。”这是一个缓刑，也是Hotch在自己权利范围内能给Reid的最后一个机会：“现在告诉我，你接受么？”  
Reid看着Hotch，他希望Hotch会再说些什么，但是Hotch只是在等待他的回答，于是Reid点头接受了这个建议，然后转身离开。  
Hotch看着Reid礼貌的关上了身后的门，他知道Reid完全明白了他的意思，不置一词才是对Reid最终的审判结果：  
他完全了解Reid的感情并不对此有任何评价或者干预，更不必说回应。这意味着，他不会在意这件事，不会为此浪费丝毫的时间和精力，他也不希望继续被此所干扰。  
不容置喙不会改变，接受或者离开。  
Reid理解了，并且选择了接受。

这是比【对不起我不爱你不能接受你】更加令Reid难过的回应，他的暗恋没有引起Hotch丝毫的关注，但Hotch并没有给他别的选项，他对自己的放任自流毁掉了Hotch也许思考过的其他的可能性，这是他唯一的稻草。  
Reid抓住了这根稻草，他回到家中把剩余的药物倒进了水池，使用阿朴吗啡催吐清空肠内容物防止呛咳窒息，剪短自己的指甲，然后配比了医用计量的哌替啶和安定和咬在嘴里的布巾以备不时之需，最后他躺在了床上。  
Reid是一个理智的吸毒者，他并不会像Tobias那样毫无顾忌的去追求单纯的欣快感打发时间，他严格控制时间间隔和计量使用保证效果恰到好处并且在一定程度上脱敏，这是一件好事，不沉浸在毒品带来的生理快感是绝大多数戒毒者最难迈出第一步。更加值得庆幸的是，他使用的不是海洛因冰毒等让人完全失去理智的毒品，这是无数错误中的相对而言的正确。  
最先开始到来的是生理性的戒断反应，神经性疼痛抽搐、冷汗、呕吐和急促的呼吸，Reid撕扯床单，或者把指甲陷进手掌里，这种状态并没有持续很久，却是他必须经历的部分，有些人会屈从，但那并不是Reid。他计算着自己的体力，补充一定量的电解质和葡萄糖，把伤口消毒，等待下一次更加强烈的反应，他冷静自持的把自己的戒毒过程变成了文献中的示例。  
可是Hotch依旧还会出现，遥远的。Reid无法控制自己想要去拥抱亲吻的欲望，但是那个任由他碰触索取的Hotch，不是那个对他温柔缱绻的Hotch，而是一个他无法靠近无法拥有的Hotch。  
这不对！  
这是对的！  
这是假的！  
这才是真的！  
泪水在扭曲蜿蜒的攀爬过隆出的血管。Hotch并不需要你的爱情，你的迷恋对他而言是困扰和幼稚的表达。Reid告诉自己。  
所以你再不会得到他特别的关注，再不能享受争执时他无奈的宠溺，他只会是你工作中的领导和普通朋友，与其他人没有任何不一样，甚至更糟。  
“现在告诉我， 你接受么？”  
我接受，我忍受所有的痛苦，从梦中抽离，斩断所有淫乱的幻想，还有不切实际的奢望。  
但我无法离开无法放弃，我固执的想要存在在你的身边，这就足以弥补相见时被压抑的迷恋，分离时的想念，这是折磨也是解脱。  
饮鸩止渴。  
Reid几乎虚脱地躺在被他自己的冷汗完全浸湿的床单上，他熬过了最痛苦的一段时间。  
三天后Reid拿着全套的体检报告单敲开了Hotch的办公室大门，他甚至没有错过下一个案子。


	5. 第五章

五、  
Garcia和Emily守在Hotch办公室的门口，他们希望能够有一点声音从隔音玻璃中传出来，而JJ和Morgan两个人则曲线救国，试图在Gideon那里打开缺口旁敲侧击，他们都知道Reid有一点不对，但是仅仅依靠对Reid的了解和毫无证据的侧写并不足以让他们窥探整体，更不必说那个Reid暗恋的人拉下百叶窗的时候表情崩的紧紧的。  
Garcia尝试着把自己整个人都贴到了Hotch的大门上，但一无所获，她甚至没有来得及对Emily失望的摇摇头，结果下一秒门就从里面打开了，Reid挎着他一如既往的公文包走了出来，还伸手扶了一下踉跄的Garcia。Hotch跟在Reid的后面，门外的一切让他露出一个无奈的表情，然后说道：“会议室开会。”接着就转身离开，对身后探究的眼神熟若无睹。  
这一切都太正常了，他们在简报后上了专机，Reid依旧坐在Hotch的对面，对unsub的行为和活动区域进行侧写，而Hotch则认真的看着手里的卷宗点头示意，正常得有些太不正常，大家都发现。以前Reid的目光总是胶着在Hotch身上，他注重得到Hotch的赞赏和认可，而不是像现在这个样子环视四周征求每一个人的意见。  
Emily首先没有忍住，她象征性的对Reid点头表示对他分析的赞同，然后撞了一下JJ的胳膊：我们是不是得给小天才买安慰饼干了？  
不知道，JJ低下头，手指在飞快的打字，很快驻留的Garcia手机上便出现了一条与工作无关的短信：我和E认为购物清单上也许需要添加进必要的甜品。Garcia回复了一个她们BAU女人领域专用的手势：boss的办公室隔音效果太过超群，所以你们在小博士那里发现了什么？！！！！  
Morgan没有参与到女孩子们的猜测里，他在Reid倒咖啡的时候试图进行询问，可是他的审讯技巧对Reid来说毫无作用，因为Reid根本就不搭理他。  
气氛极度微妙。   
“工作。”Hotch扫视一圈后扔出一句，将所有人冒出头的心思摁回水里，没有在意Gideon老神在在的打量。  
其实今天早上Reid出现在自己的办公室的时候Hotch非常诧异，他没有想到Reid竟然在这么短的时间里就摆脱的毒瘾的折磨，更重要的是，Reid看他的眼神，仿佛完全换了一个人，迷恋和爱慕被深深的藏在深处，若不是他们谈话的时间过长，Hotch几乎也要被骗了过去。这种Reid让Hotch有一些不习惯，但是这就是他所要求的，而Reid也做到了。所以Hotch为Reid销假，只要求Reid如同他承诺的那样定期去参加互助会。  
他们对之前的事情只字不提，不放在台面上来说就能够当做这件事从来没有发生过，但是，他们两个人都看到了周围组员的挤眉弄眼，大家没有任何恶意，但是依旧还是让事情变得尴尬起来。他们两个人选择更加的保持距离，除非必要，否则直接的对话都很少出现，这让大家很快的反应过来一个他们几乎忘记的事实————Hotch几乎没有任何可能和Reid在一起，于是他们非常迅速的遗忘了整个八卦。

Frank的案件之后，Gideon修整了几天然后单独拜访了Hotch。  
“我知道这也许是一个过分的要求。”在Hotch的办公室里，Gideon双手十指交错，说道：“但是我还是希望你能稍微照顾一下Reid。”他挥手止住了Hotch本能反应的第一个回答。“我这次不仅仅是离开BAU，我也辞掉了学校的教职，院长认为Spencer Reid是接替这个职务的最佳人选，他们很快就会发出邀请。”  
Hotch不再试图说话。  
“他是一个好的学生，也一定会是一个好老师，但是我不希望他这么年轻就被困在学校那些千篇一律的论文教学里，他的才华应该有一个施展的空间。所以在我的建议和推荐下，Reid会被聘请为客座教授。”Gideon继续说道：“我希望他能继续留在BAU，他是一个非常有潜力的BAU侧写员，但他还需要你的引导，我希望你能……在你所允许的范围里给予他一定的帮助，可以么？”  
这是一个来自于他的恩师在离开前对他唯一的请求，Hotch不知道如何拒绝，他点头答应。  
天色渐晚，Gideon起身离开，他最后拥抱了Hotch，对他说道：“我的选择和处境有太多的因素在左右，无论现在怎么样，你都还有太多可以扭转的机会。”他隐有所指，让Hotch无法控制的想到了自己已经出现危机的婚姻，但是Hotch依旧镇定礼貌送走了Gideon，并保留了他的离职申请。  
得到这个消息两天之后Reid才决定驱车前往Gideon的林间小屋中，信件是比面对面的告别更能让Reid接受的方式，Gideon对此一清二楚。Gideon对Reid的意义远远不是一个导师，他在某种程度上填补了Reid缺失的父亲的角色，正是他让Reid从学校的小圈子里走了出来。连续经历两次这样的打击对Reid来说也有点难以承受，又是Hotch迅速改变了他们一直在慢慢摸索的相处方式，如同他对Gideon承诺的。  
Hotch主动陪同Reid一起接受了学校的邀请，同时在Reid第一次的公开课上担任嘉宾，他的出现让Reid还有一些青涩而慌乱的授课变得令人信服起来，当时Reid坐在教室里第一排角落里的位置，手指转着笔，本子打开摆在面前的小桌子上，Hotch所讲的那些案子他至少阅读过全部的卷宗，但是他从来没有看到过Hotch站在学校的讲台上的样子。Hotch今天没有穿西装的三件套，为了配合学校的氛围，他像是Reid一样穿着深色的衬衫，牛仔裤松垮的搭在腰间，头发没有怎么太搭理，还有一点翘起来，更像是一个大学生，谈笑风生。Reid用另一只手抵住一侧的额头，他甚至不知道自己到底在听Hotch的讲课还只是单纯的想要听到他的声音。Reid何尝不明白这些都来源于自己导师临走之前的恳求，所以他万分配合。他早已经不再期待爱情或者未来，但是他无法控制自己想要靠近Hotch的心情，他这一次只想做一个好的学生，好的队友，他想要停留在自己应该存在的位置，妥帖的安静的不会打扰的，陪在Hotch的身边，或者Hotch能够陪在自己的身边。  
Hotch在下面学生思考讨论的间隙放松了一下，Reid就坐在他一眼就能看见的地方， 只是现在双目焦距放空，似乎只是单纯的在看着他，他熟悉而且习惯于这样的目光。他不打算猜测Reid的想法， 他甚至希望Reid把这一切归功于Gideon，尽管其实大多是他自己一个人的决定。十几分钟之前，Reid站在讲台上，眼睛被下面人群攒动的喧嚣映衬得漆黑，他看到Reid一只手背在身后捏紧衬衫的下摆，和当年站在台上手足无措的助教并无分别，Hotch想到，但是Reid紧接着看了他一眼，迅速的笑了一下，然后再飞快的收回去，感到害羞或者只是单纯只是想要这样做，表情变得严肃而认真，然后接下来的一切进行的非常顺利。Hotch能看到Reid快速的进步，就像是他能看到自己的婚姻一步一步走向尽头一样。  
Hotch象征性的敲了一下桌子，大厅里的讨论声戛然而止，他开始讲解刚才留下的疑惑，台下一片恍然大悟。  
Haley昨天晚上和他大吵了一架，两个人的矛盾显得无从调和，他和Haley从来都未曾表现出如此的状态，一个人歇斯底里毫无理智，一个人无从招架力不从心，Haley无法继续忍受他工作的繁忙和对家庭的忽视，而他完全不能够正式Haley出轨的事实。正弦曲线的发展，他们紧接着就进入了冷战， Haley搬去了Jessica那里暂住，Hotch则带着必需用品常驻办公室。就在Hotch和Reid一同前往监狱采访一位终于同意谈话的死刑犯的早上，Haley的离婚申请就邮寄到了他的手上，Hotch看着那些条款，看着Haley的签名，他想，他们是如何走到这一步的，然而没有人能够给他一个答案。Hotch知道自己的所作所为都是错的，可是他控制不了的把情绪带入工作中，所以那个人渣的挑衅前所未有的成功。当这个审讯室的氛围剑拔弩张的时候，Reid躲在水泥柱子的后面，胆战心惊的看着一切，突然间开始滔滔不绝，Hotch停住自己冲上前的脚步，捏着自己刚刚随手扯下来的领带，在Reid的侃侃而谈中他的怒火逐渐平息，开始反省自己今天不专业的表现，如果没有Reid，他大概会犯上一个大错然后让这个杀手继续苟延残喘上一段时间。Reid在那之后一言不发，他似乎感受到了Hotch不愉快的心情而选择尽可能的不打扰他，长时间有些尴尬的沉默让Hotch突然想要对Reid解释自己今天如此不理智的原因，他抓紧方向盘，没有签字的离婚协议还装在一旁的公文包里。  
“Haley希望我今天签署我们的离婚协议书，这样对我们都好。”Hotch说道。  
“你不想签？”Reid沉吟片刻，问道。  
“我无法得到我想要的。”Hotch没有思考，飞快的回答。  
Reid沉默，他低下头看着手指和文件，他心知肚明Hotch想要的一切，稳定的家庭，相爱的夫妻，被宠爱长大的孩子，人总是想要把自己未曾得到过的补偿在下一代的身上，Hotch也不能免俗。Reid一切都明白，他只是不知道自己应该说一些什么，他不懂得安慰，更何况这根本无从安慰。他尝试伸出手，但是她也并不知道自己应该做一些什么，于是又把手收了回来，Hotch像是根本没有看到他的小动作，两个人相对无言。  
回到BAU之后，Reid看着Hotch低头直接走进办公室，他慌乱的坐到自己的位置上，手指控制不住的颤抖，他把所有的东西放下来，思索了片刻，走上楼，透过百叶窗的缝隙，他能看到Hotch拿着那张法律文件，一行一行读下去，然后在最后签上自己的名字，Reid在那一刻突然产生了一种被他自己唾弃的感觉，他在Hotch看过来之前后退两步，仓皇的逃走。  
“Spence！”JJ在他身后叫他，可是Reid根本没有听到。


	6. 第五章

五、  
Garcia和Emily守在Hotch办公室的门口，他们希望能够有一点声音从隔音玻璃中传出来，而JJ和Morgan两个人则曲线救国，试图在Gideon那里打开缺口旁敲侧击，他们都知道Reid有一点不对，但是仅仅依靠对Reid的了解和毫无证据的侧写并不足以让他们窥探整体，更不必说那个Reid暗恋的人拉下百叶窗的时候表情崩的紧紧的。  
Garcia尝试着把自己整个人都贴到了Hotch的大门上，但一无所获，她甚至没有来得及对Emily失望的摇摇头，结果下一秒门就从里面打开了，Reid挎着他一如既往的公文包走了出来，还伸手扶了一下踉跄的Garcia。Hotch跟在Reid的后面，门外的一切让他露出一个无奈的表情，然后说道：“会议室开会。”接着就转身离开，对身后探究的眼神熟若无睹。  
这一切都太正常了，他们在简报后上了专机，Reid依旧坐在Hotch的对面，对unsub的行为和活动区域进行侧写，而Hotch则认真的看着手里的卷宗点头示意，正常得有些太不正常，大家都发现。以前Reid的目光总是胶着在Hotch身上，他注重得到Hotch的赞赏和认可，而不是像现在这个样子环视四周征求每一个人的意见。  
Emily首先没有忍住，她象征性的对Reid点头表示对他分析的赞同，然后撞了一下JJ的胳膊：我们是不是得给小天才买安慰饼干了？  
不知道，JJ低下头，手指在飞快的打字，很快驻留的Garcia手机上便出现了一条与工作无关的短信：我和E认为购物清单上也许需要添加进必要的甜品。Garcia回复了一个她们BAU女人领域专用的手势：boss的办公室隔音效果太过超群，所以你们在小博士那里发现了什么？！！！！  
Morgan没有参与到女孩子们的猜测里，他在Reid倒咖啡的时候试图进行询问，可是他的审讯技巧对Reid来说毫无作用，因为Reid根本就不搭理他。  
气氛极度微妙。   
“工作。”Hotch扫视一圈后扔出一句，将所有人冒出头的心思摁回水里，没有在意Gideon老神在在的打量。  
其实今天早上Reid出现在自己的办公室的时候Hotch非常诧异，他没有想到Reid竟然在这么短的时间里就摆脱的毒瘾的折磨，更重要的是，Reid看他的眼神，仿佛完全换了一个人，迷恋和爱慕被深深的藏在深处，若不是他们谈话的时间过长，Hotch几乎也要被骗了过去。这种Reid让Hotch有一些不习惯，但是这就是他所要求的，而Reid也做到了。所以Hotch为Reid销假，只要求Reid如同他承诺的那样定期去参加互助会。  
他们对之前的事情只字不提，不放在台面上来说就能够当做这件事从来没有发生过，但是，他们两个人都看到了周围组员的挤眉弄眼，大家没有任何恶意，但是依旧还是让事情变得尴尬起来。他们两个人选择更加的保持距离，除非必要，否则直接的对话都很少出现，这让大家很快的反应过来一个他们几乎忘记的事实————Hotch几乎没有任何可能和Reid在一起，于是他们非常迅速的遗忘了整个八卦。

Frank的案件之后，Gideon修整了几天然后单独拜访了Hotch。  
“我知道这也许是一个过分的要求。”在Hotch的办公室里，Gideon双手十指交错，说道：“但是我还是希望你能稍微照顾一下Reid。”他挥手止住了Hotch本能反应的第一个回答。“我这次不仅仅是离开BAU，我也辞掉了学校的教职，院长认为Spencer Reid是接替这个职务的最佳人选，他们很快就会发出邀请。”  
Hotch不再试图说话。  
“他是一个好的学生，也一定会是一个好老师，但是我不希望他这么年轻就被困在学校那些千篇一律的论文教学里，他的才华应该有一个施展的空间。所以在我的建议和推荐下，Reid会被聘请为客座教授。”Gideon继续说道：“我希望他能继续留在BAU，他是一个非常有潜力的BAU侧写员，但他还需要你的引导，我希望你能……在你所允许的范围里给予他一定的帮助，可以么？”  
这是一个来自于他的恩师在离开前对他唯一的请求，Hotch不知道如何拒绝，他点头答应。  
天色渐晚，Gideon起身离开，他最后拥抱了Hotch，对他说道：“我的选择和处境有太多的因素在左右，无论现在怎么样，你都还有太多可以扭转的机会。”他隐有所指，让Hotch无法控制的想到了自己已经出现危机的婚姻，但是Hotch依旧镇定礼貌送走了Gideon，并保留了他的离职申请。  
得到这个消息两天之后Reid才决定驱车前往Gideon的林间小屋中，信件是比面对面的告别更能让Reid接受的方式，Gideon对此一清二楚。Gideon对Reid的意义远远不是一个导师，他在某种程度上填补了Reid缺失的父亲的角色，正是他让Reid从学校的小圈子里走了出来。连续经历两次这样的打击对Reid来说也有点难以承受，又是Hotch迅速改变了他们一直在慢慢摸索的相处方式，如同他对Gideon承诺的。  
Hotch主动陪同Reid一起接受了学校的邀请，同时在Reid第一次的公开课上担任嘉宾，他的出现让Reid还有一些青涩而慌乱的授课变得令人信服起来，当时Reid坐在教室里第一排角落里的位置，手指转着笔，本子打开摆在面前的小桌子上，Hotch所讲的那些案子他至少阅读过全部的卷宗，但是他从来没有看到过Hotch站在学校的讲台上的样子。Hotch今天没有穿西装的三件套，为了配合学校的氛围，他像是Reid一样穿着深色的衬衫，牛仔裤松垮的搭在腰间，头发没有怎么太搭理，还有一点翘起来，更像是一个大学生，谈笑风生。Reid用另一只手抵住一侧的额头，他甚至不知道自己到底在听Hotch的讲课还只是单纯的想要听到他的声音。Reid何尝不明白这些都来源于自己导师临走之前的恳求，所以他万分配合。他早已经不再期待爱情或者未来，但是他无法控制自己想要靠近Hotch的心情，他这一次只想做一个好的学生，好的队友，他想要停留在自己应该存在的位置，妥帖的安静的不会打扰的，陪在Hotch的身边，或者Hotch能够陪在自己的身边。  
Hotch在下面学生思考讨论的间隙放松了一下，Reid就坐在他一眼就能看见的地方， 只是现在双目焦距放空，似乎只是单纯的在看着他，他熟悉而且习惯于这样的目光。他不打算猜测Reid的想法， 他甚至希望Reid把这一切归功于Gideon，尽管其实大多是他自己一个人的决定。十几分钟之前，Reid站在讲台上，眼睛被下面人群攒动的喧嚣映衬得漆黑，他看到Reid一只手背在身后捏紧衬衫的下摆，和当年站在台上手足无措的助教并无分别，Hotch想到，但是Reid紧接着看了他一眼，迅速的笑了一下，然后再飞快的收回去，感到害羞或者只是单纯只是想要这样做，表情变得严肃而认真，然后接下来的一切进行的非常顺利。Hotch能看到Reid快速的进步，就像是他能看到自己的婚姻一步一步走向尽头一样。  
Hotch象征性的敲了一下桌子，大厅里的讨论声戛然而止，他开始讲解刚才留下的疑惑，台下一片恍然大悟。  
Haley昨天晚上和他大吵了一架，两个人的矛盾显得无从调和，他和Haley从来都未曾表现出如此的状态，一个人歇斯底里毫无理智，一个人无从招架力不从心，Haley无法继续忍受他工作的繁忙和对家庭的忽视，而他完全不能够正式Haley出轨的事实。正弦曲线的发展，他们紧接着就进入了冷战， Haley搬去了Jessica那里暂住，Hotch则带着必需用品常驻办公室。就在Hotch和Reid一同前往监狱采访一位终于同意谈话的死刑犯的早上，Haley的离婚申请就邮寄到了他的手上，Hotch看着那些条款，看着Haley的签名，他想，他们是如何走到这一步的，然而没有人能够给他一个答案。Hotch知道自己的所作所为都是错的，可是他控制不了的把情绪带入工作中，所以那个人渣的挑衅前所未有的成功。当这个审讯室的氛围剑拔弩张的时候，Reid躲在水泥柱子的后面，胆战心惊的看着一切，突然间开始滔滔不绝，Hotch停住自己冲上前的脚步，捏着自己刚刚随手扯下来的领带，在Reid的侃侃而谈中他的怒火逐渐平息，开始反省自己今天不专业的表现，如果没有Reid，他大概会犯上一个大错然后让这个杀手继续苟延残喘上一段时间。Reid在那之后一言不发，他似乎感受到了Hotch不愉快的心情而选择尽可能的不打扰他，长时间有些尴尬的沉默让Hotch突然想要对Reid解释自己今天如此不理智的原因，他抓紧方向盘，没有签字的离婚协议还装在一旁的公文包里。  
“Haley希望我今天签署我们的离婚协议书，这样对我们都好。”Hotch说道。  
“你不想签？”Reid沉吟片刻，问道。  
“我无法得到我想要的。”Hotch没有思考，飞快的回答。  
Reid沉默，他低下头看着手指和文件，他心知肚明Hotch想要的一切，稳定的家庭，相爱的夫妻，被宠爱长大的孩子，人总是想要把自己未曾得到过的补偿在下一代的身上，Hotch也不能免俗。Reid一切都明白，他只是不知道自己应该说一些什么，他不懂得安慰，更何况这根本无从安慰。他尝试伸出手，但是她也并不知道自己应该做一些什么，于是又把手收了回来，Hotch像是根本没有看到他的小动作，两个人相对无言。  
回到BAU之后，Reid看着Hotch低头直接走进办公室，他慌乱的坐到自己的位置上，手指控制不住的颤抖，他把所有的东西放下来，思索了片刻，走上楼，透过百叶窗的缝隙，他能看到Hotch拿着那张法律文件，一行一行读下去，然后在最后签上自己的名字，Reid在那一刻突然产生了一种被他自己唾弃的感觉，他在Hotch看过来之前后退两步，仓皇的逃走。  
“Spence！”JJ在他身后叫他，可是Reid根本没有听到。

第二天Reid拎着两杯咖啡早早的第一个冲进了BAU，把一杯咖啡摆在Hotch的桌子上的时候，他的心脏剧烈的跳动，他终于做了一件想了很久的事情，像是一个仪式。当年他情窦初开，却不得不每天在午夜的黑暗里、一夜未眠的清晨里用一只手用力按压自己的心脏，反复的告诉自己，你们没有任何可能。后来他在药物中放纵自己，可是欲望之后的淸醒又反复的提醒着他，Hotch不属于你。这么多年的时间，Reid那一点念想早就在这些反复中被他自己用力的折叠揉捏隐藏得面目全非，他有时候或者都已经能够告诉自己，我不爱Hotch了。然而那一张律师函，就像是把那个角落凿开一个缝隙，像是把最后一点引子粘上火星，像是把一个可能摆在他的面前，光芒很微小，但是你没有办法看不到他。  
Reid对于如何追求一个人并不拿手，他的眼神不懂得如何收敛，而讨好又那么笨拙而稚嫩，每天上班的时候偷偷把一杯咖啡送到Hotch的办公室，中午的时候带各种便利的食物等着Hotch期待着可能的共进午餐，等到了晚上又会默默的等在自己的办公桌前，试图帮Hotch分担些许。Hotch看Reid从无奈到妥协再到习惯，于是Reid得寸进尺，他开始在两人独处的时候和Hotch探讨他所感兴趣的无论什么东西，他们之间太过熟悉了，至于早安、晚安和时不时的短信早已经是Reid的例行公事。再后来，便是邀请，电影、晚餐、图书馆、展会，所有Reid能想到的他都会去尝试，Hotch会拒绝，可是Reid总是有下一个理由，他似乎永远不会被打击到。  
又是一个周五，Hotch一个人留在办公室里，最近在空闲的时候他偶尔会猛然想到Jake和Haley，然后再告诉自己他已经是一个单身男性，而作为一个单身的男性他现在并不知道除了工作意外他的工作还剩下一些什么。Hotch把台灯关上，头仰枕在办公椅的后面，试图为自己的周末找到一些安排。  
“Hotch。”Reid背着挎包轻轻敲开Hotch几乎不怎么关上的办公室大门，又一次：“明天有一场非常难得的音乐会恰好在这里进行，而我买到了两张票，你有兴趣么？”  
楼下空无一人，显然Reid等到了所有人都离开后才走进来发出了邀请，而这已经是这个月第六次了。Hotch开始还在犹豫，Reid就站在他面前等待他或许又是拒绝的答案，只是依旧是期待的，他似乎对这次的音乐会特别有自信。  
似乎有一点心疼，至少这么久以来Hotch并非一点没有任何一点感觉，Reid的讨好和执着Hotch并不是不感动的，所以他回答：“好。”  
Reid先是愣住了，然后绽开了一个非常非常灿烂的笑容，接着他从挎包里掏出一张票塞到Hotch手里：“明天上午10点我们在这里见面。”他手指点了两下地址的位置：“说好了那就明天见，Hotch，”然后蹦跶两下跳出了Hotch的办公室，就像是叼着胡萝卜的兔子一样，快速的跑走了，生怕Hotch说出什么不如我还是不去了吧之类的话。Hotch站在后面忍不住笑出来，这是一个在国内声名鹊起的古典音乐团的百年纪念全国巡演，被众多人所关注，而Reid也不知道用什么方式搞到了两张听说是几秒售空的vip座位。Reid的行动直白真诚从不拐外抹角，自以为的小心思又浅白易懂。或许没有什么惊喜，但这恰恰是Hotch现在所需要的，他刚刚结束一段婚姻，而他的工作更是充斥着欺骗和人情世故，所有的一切让他精疲力竭。Hotch从楼上能看到Reid走进电梯，然后把那张票放在自己的公文包里，简单整理文件之后驱车回家。  
第二天早上Hotch非常轻松的就在音乐大厅门口找到了Reid，他没有背那个标志性的挎包，而为了搭配音乐会选择的西装让Reid整个人都焕然一新，浅色的衬衫搭配深蓝色的斜纹细领带，外面深蓝色的外套腰线收紧，显得Reid年轻欣长俊美，只是依旧非常的具有Reid的风格。Hotch的到来让Reid深呼了一口气。  
“hi。”Reid挥起一只手对Hotch打招呼，他个子本来就高高的，踮起脚挥手与周围气氛格格不入的样子让他更加显眼，Hotch无奈，走近看去脸颊有一点被一早晨的阳光所晒出来的浅粉，眼睛一如既往笑得眯起来，看上去非常的惊喜而又开心。  
Hotch答应着他走上前去，两个人并肩入场。  
音乐会堪称完美，几个经典曲目行云流水，Hotch听得入迷，那些缓缓流淌于金红色大厅的音符让Hotch感受到了难得的放松，中场的时候却感觉到Reid的手慢慢的环上了他放在侧边扶手的胳膊，Hotch闭上眼睛并没有挣脱。  
Reid的目光停留在他的侧脸上，温柔自持却难掩情深。  
那之后Hotch不再拒绝Reid的邀请，有时为了报答Reid，他也会找到一些有趣的展会或者演出然后邀请Reid，Reid几乎占据了每一个不用工作也不能探望Jake的休息日。  
结束掉新的案子之后他们在第二天一同去看了一场新上映的文艺电影，出来的时候恰逢晚餐时段，Reid向Hotch提议一家新开的意大利餐厅，根据Reid的描述那家餐厅的餐点堪称艺术。Hotch被Reid夸张的修饰逗笑了，欣然答应。他们两个人第一次共进晚餐的经历就和第一场音乐会一样完美，两个人从刚才的电影谈到了BAU历史上没有解决的案子最后又聊回了他们都非常感兴趣的几本小说，他们就这么聊到了Reid公寓的楼下，可是Reid根本没有结束对话的意图，他手舞足蹈的跟Hotch描述一本小说里的情节。  
他整个人都显得活泼而灵动，对他所说的一切显然有着巨大的兴趣，他的脸庞被夜晚的路灯下打上了柔光，浓密的睫毛投射出优美的阴影，眼睛里却仿佛闪着光芒，大段大段的文字被他背诵，那种光彩像是一场繁复美艳的烟花，无法让人不去注意。  
今晚月色真美。  
Hotch吻上了Reid的嘴唇，声音戛然而止。  
“要不要上去喝杯水。”半晌，Reid抬头问道。


	7. 第七章

七、  
Reid住在一栋老式的公寓楼里，开放式的长走廊能够看到每一户人家的大门，Reid的家则就在楼梯一上来的转角处，夜已经深了，整个楼道里都很安静，有些老化的廊灯闪烁，他们两个人并肩走上楼。  
Reid低头一顿捣鼓把门打开，然后甩掉两只鞋踩着一红一蓝的两只袜子冲进厨房打开冰箱，他的喝水似乎是认真的要喝水，而Hotch则是自己慢悠悠的换好拖鞋走进客厅。说是客厅其实不太准确，整个房间里充斥着杂志、CD、唱片、画册、卷宗等等，一个小小的沙发大概正好足够Reid躺在上面看书和电视，倒是非常整洁。除了茶几上堆满了一摞一摞的书，最上面一本是他最近在看的尤利西斯，一张书签夹在中间，Hotch笑了一下，不知道Reid看懂了没有。  
“太晚了就不泡咖啡了，冰柠檬水可以么？”Reid从厨房端着一杯橙汁一杯鲜柠檬水走了过来，和Hotch一同坐在沙发上。  
“可以，谢谢。”Hotch接过来，喝了一口之后决定不把水杯放在堆满书的茶几上了。  
“啊，抱歉。”Reid把橙汁一饮而尽，然后开始收拾那一摞书和几本奇怪的笔记，Hotch又注意看了一下，很多都是这几次Reid推荐给他的。  
“没关系……”Hotch犹豫了一下，放下杯子伸手想要去拿点什么。Reid整个人如临大敌，把那些笔记本飞快的胡乱夹在一堆书之间，一起塞进了书架里。  
结果Hotch只是去抽了一张压在最底下的纸巾，Reid坐回来，整个人几乎没有把重量压在沙发上，浅浅的靠在Hotch身边，尴尬的头快要低到地板上了。  
这样的Reid让Hotch有些惊奇，他的寰椎枢椎有些突出，留的有些长的发尾搭下来，显得温顺而胆怯，Hotch不自觉地把手放在Reid的脊背上，他感觉到有点Reid背后一点汗水的潮湿，还有他身体不易察觉的颤抖。Hotch忍不住轻轻地安抚，或者是感动或者是情动，他低下头能看到Reid紧紧眯起来的双眼，牙齿咬着下唇，手指攥成拳头，Hotch另一只手把他的手指一根一根掰开，下一秒，Reid扑了上来。  
潮热的呼吸喷洒，Reid两只胳膊环住Hotch的脖子，跪坐在Hotch的腿上认真地用舌尖抵住Hotch的嘴唇，凶狠的迫切的甚至是不顾一切的，Hotch停顿了片刻开始回应起来，他一只手掌抵住Reid的后脑，另一只手从Reid已经拉扯得凌乱的衬衫下摆伸进去。  
“去床上。”Reid在片刻的间隙中说。

Reid的房间里四周摆满了手办和周边，床头的柜子上还随便扔了几本书，床上铺着蓬松的软绵绵的被子，Hotch把他放平在那张床上，卧室里的灯光不那么亮，昏黄而又暧昧，恰到好处的情色和挑逗，Reid睁开眼睛看向Hotch，他的脸颊已经红透了，鼻尖上沁出汗珠，理智告诉Hotch，这是最后一次的机会，他可以转身离开，假装一切没有发生过。  
可是Reid整个人在床上扭转了一个角度，用两条腿夹住Hotch的腰跨，向前用力。  
“Aaron。”Reid呢喃，声音沙哑，他不管Hotch在做什么，只是侧过脸开始解自己的衬衫扣子，动作因为紧张而毫无章法。  
冲动源于情之所至，但是Hotch在那一刻却无法分清楚自己的欲望和加快的心跳究竟来自于何处，面前的人甚至只能称之为男孩，脖颈纤长，锁骨下的阴影拉长到肩膀，Hotch能够感觉到自己的理智已经彻底的崩裂，他后退一步，把自己的领带直接扯下来扔在一旁，然后俯下身帮Reid一颗一颗把扣子解开，床的高度恰好能够让他们两个人灼热的部位隔着柔软的布料摩擦。  
Reid的手蓦然一松，呼出一口气，他差一点就要放弃了，但是现在这个男人如同梦里那般站在自己的面前，真实的可以触摸得到，哪怕这并不意味着什么，也足够了。Reid忍耐不住的喘息，整个气氛一下子变得淫靡旖旎。Hotch的手沿着Reid的内裤边缘探进去，握住那一团滑动着，Reid喘息急促，他整个人都瘫软下来，任由Hotch动作，只有胳膊挂在Hotch的脖子上，把自己深深的埋在Hotch的怀里，他敏感而易情动，几乎是几下就射了出来。Hotch抽出两张纸巾，擦干净手上白浊的液体。然后把羞红了的Reid从枕头里捞了出来，噬咬纤薄的眼睑吻到盈满汗珠的鼻尖，再到被Reid自己咬得红润的唇，Reid不自觉的扭动，他身材纤瘦而柔韧，象牙白的皮肤被涂抹出光晕。  
Hotch只感觉自己未曾释放的欲望更加热烈了，他轻轻拍了一下他的臀：“别动。”然后稍稍挺身。  
Reid被Hotch的一巴掌拍得定住了，委屈的看着他，接着似乎感受到了撞在他臀上的肿物，僵硬了片刻，接着却莫名对Hotch笑了一下，Hotch的手在Reid的皮肤上摩挲着，然后滑到了Reid的臀缝：“可以么？”Hotch问道。  
Reid没说话，而是探身从床头另一边的柜子里拿出了一支没有打开过的润滑剂递给Hotch，他的身体因为激动和情欲染上一层艳丽的粉红。Hotch的动作带着男人在这时候无法压抑的渴望，他一边扭开盖子，一边想把Reid翻过身去。但是Reid在这件事情上完全不肯妥协：“Aaron。”他慢慢的摇头，主动把一条腿架在Hotch的肩膀上，方便他动作。  
Hotch没有再坚持，他把一团冰凉滑腻的液体挤在Reid身后，然后有点急切探入深处扩张着，他忍耐地太久又缺乏经验，只能尽可能的轻柔和安抚，他一边揉搓着Reid挺起来的乳首，一边断断续续的从Reid的脖子吻到下腹，Reid的欲望重新苏醒过来。时间从来没有如此漫长，直到三四根手指能够自由进出之后Hotch才把自己的欲望抵在Reid身后缓缓的向里推进。Reid的呻吟声变得压抑起来，Hotch只觉得欲望被翕合的入口吞吐着，内里紧致而灼热，Hotch强迫自己忽视这几乎灭顶的快感，停下来向里推进的动作，把Reid整个人抱在怀里等到他放松再继续。  
Reid能感觉到Hotch的珍重和爱意，他拥抱住Hotch，尝试着去忽略下身的钝痛来放松自己，Hotch身上还残留着他常年喷洒的香水的香气和男人的麝香味道，熟悉的安心感让Reid不自觉的深呼吸放松自己去接纳，他只是希望自己能给Hotch一个起码算的上好的体验。  
等到Hotch整个没入的时候，他们的额头上都布满着汗水，Hotch问道：“痛么？”  
Reid仰起头对Hotch露出一个笑容摇了摇头，脸色有些苍白布满汗水，可是他能感觉到身体里面灼热的跳动，他几乎是享受这种被Hotch填满的感觉的，这让痛感都变得迟钝起来，只觉的酸酸胀胀的。他的心脏一下承载了很多，太多太好的东西他甚至在梦里都不曾想过。  
Reid的眼睛弯弯的有点泪光，异常明亮，脸颊额头唇角都带着笑纹，看起来傻里傻气的，可是却奇妙的万分明艳，Hotch能够感觉到心悸，他的心跳在加速。  
Hotch动了起来，开始还是有些辛苦，他忍耐的揉捏着Reid的臀肉，几次之后他就能感觉到Reid整个人似乎变化了，包裹他的更加柔软和顺从，而前方的欲望也在渐渐抬头摩擦在两个人的小腹上，这种体验对Hotch来说非常新奇，但是感觉却很好。陌生的快感让Hotch根本无法温柔，他逐渐放纵顺着感觉加大自己的速度和幅度，Reid被逼出断断续续的呻吟，整个人柔顺的像是布偶猫，压下Hotch的头主动献上好几个吻。  
眯着眼睛索吻的Reid戳到了Hotch内心中不知为什么有些恶趣味，他钳制住Reid的腰，开始大开大合的顶弄Reid身体里的敏感点，连续的刺激让Reid溢出生理性的泪水，他试图扭着身体逃脱却被Hotch更加用力的压制住冲撞，快感从两个人相结合的地方层叠而上。等到最后到达顶点的时候Hotch试图退出来，却被Reid先一步用腿勾住，他似乎是在哭泣：“Aaron，please。”  
Hotch毫无防备，一下子冲到最深处泄了出来，然后他似乎是沉浸在高潮后的迷乱中，只用双臂撑着身体。Reid被滚烫的液体刺激得颤抖，欲望的顶端也渗出来透明的前列腺液，却没有释放。  
然而他只顾着搂着Hotch的脖子亲吻他，梦里的一切真实的发生了，而现在的他终于有机会和这个人说话，于是他轻声的问道：“Aaron……舒服……么？”小心翼翼得最后两个字几乎都成了气音，Hotch怜惜地亲了亲他的额头，贴着他的耳垂说道：“舒服，难道你不知道么？”然后将Reid整个人抱在自己的身上，仿佛是吻不够似的。不久他就觉得自己欲望重新燃起，于是便借着刚刚的余韵又一次顶了进去。此时的Reid整个人已经没有任何力气，他任由Hotch动作。于是Hotch就着这个姿势把Reid抱起来，先是走到客厅把Reid放在沙发上，从背后顶进去，然后又走进浴室，将Reid压在镜子前的台子上动作，第二次的高潮来得缠绵而漫长，最后Reid几乎是瘫软得挂在Hotch的身上，只能发出细微的像是奶猫的声音，当Hotch终于兴尽已过深夜。Hotch用最后的力气给Reid和自己洗了一个澡，就相拥在床上睡了过去。

第二天十点左右Hotch被没有拉紧的窗帘里透出来的强烈阳光叫醒，身边的人已经起床了，Hotch把自己整个人陷在柔软的被子里，用了一段时间整合记忆，昨夜的一切有各种因素的推动，但不可否认现在他感觉到满足，至少他已经好久没有过这么好的睡眠了。Hotch短暂的享受了一下这种惬意，然后穿上在一旁准备好的折叠整齐的衣服，一边系着扣子一边走出房间，发现Reid已经在厨房准备早餐：“需要我帮忙么？”他走过去问道。  
“Aaron，你醒了。”Reid听到声音，转过身姿势有些别扭的靠在灶台上，他的声音不像是昨夜那么清亮：“马上就好，咖啡我放在茶几上了。”  
“哦，好的。”Hotch没有注意的走近了一些回答，却一下子就看到Reid松垮睡衣下面斑驳的痕迹，他愣住了。他记得昨夜发生的一切，而现在他清晰的认识到，昨天的自己和Reid有多么疯狂，仿佛不是他们一样。  
Reid顺着Hotch的目光低下头，然后迅速的拢了拢领口，尴尬的说道：“对不起，我……去换个衣服。”他指了指屋里。  
“没关系。”Hotch马上就明白Reid似乎误会了什么，但他没想到如何解释：“我把这一碟拿出去。”他匆忙的把Reid准备好的烤土司端到茶几上。  
认清事实是一件事，面对事实是另一件事，Hotch发现他还需要一点时间去接受他和Reid几乎要在一起的这件事，或者，已经在一起了。Hotch从来没有想过，他们会这么快就有这么一天。他随手拿起一杯咖啡，喝了一口，期冀于咖啡因能够让他快速的恢复理智。然后他后知后觉的发现，这是一杯蓝山。这本身没什么，但这是在Reid家里。Reid更加偏爱的是加了大量的牛奶和糖浆的甜味咖啡或者简单方便的速溶，而这种需要现磨现煮，更注重咖啡本身味道，有点酸和苦的咖啡Reid一直以来敬而远之，却偏偏是Hotch自己的最爱。  
什么东西在他的脑海里点亮了线索，Hotch鬼使神差的从昨天Reid藏起来的那一摞书中找到了那几本笔记，他很好奇，Reid的记忆力一般并不需要使用笔记本，他的大脑远远比笔记本更加好用，于是他翻开第一页，那上面是他的名字和一份他写的简报。Hotch愣住了，然后他飞快的一页一页翻过去，笔记本里记录的都是和他有关的一切，而最后的那几本甚至还写着很多不知道从哪里找来的笑话和话题，旁边还有Reid写满的批注，有些Reid和他说过，有些则没有。除此之外，Reid还写了很多杂乱无章的想法，Hotch一时之间无法理清头绪，只好沉默半晌，佯装镇定的把本子塞了回去。  
“早餐好了。”Reid端着两个盘子走过来从后面走过来，步子有些缓慢，对Hotch道：“这一份加了墨西哥辣椒酱。”他邀功似的把那一盘子递到Hotch的鼻子下，没有对Hotch解释为什么他会知道Hotch喜欢这种味道的鸡蛋卷和培根，可是Hotch已经知道了。  
脂肪和蛋白质混着香辛料的香气刺激着Hotch的感官，在这个房间里的一切都如此合他的心意，这让他突然发现自己彻底低估了Reid的感情。他一直执着于Reid和他过大的年龄差距，这很难说不是一种自卑，更何况Reid在恋爱中表现出明显的和他的年龄更加相符或者稍显稚嫩的偏执和认真，而这些都是Hotch所经历过甚至自己也曾经有过的，但他偏偏直到现在才发现Reid又是如何付出了和他年龄并不相当的坦诚和包容，他深爱Hotch，所以他想要给Hotch一切他所能给予的最好的，也可以接受对他而言的难耐和不圆满。Hotch无法不被这样的一切所打动，他伸手接过两个盘子，毫无征兆的吻了一下Reid的嘴唇：“太香了。”他赞扬道，Reid露出一个自豪的笑容。  
接着Reid就看到他飞快的摆好盘子，把个靠垫放在沙发上，然后对自己眨了一下眼睛说：“咖啡还有早餐简直是完美，和你一样。”Hotch让Reid坐下来，全然没有认识到自己刚刚说了些什么，然后他走到对面去，拿起刀叉：“下次尝尝我的手艺怎么样？”  
“当然。”Reid整个脸都差点红透了，他坐在柔软的靠垫上却无心吃早饭，只是反复思索着Hotch的每一个字，揣摩到了一个过分惊喜的意思。

“Aaron，今晚是千层面还是牛排？”Reid看了一眼墙上的挂钟把手中的书放在一堆书中抬头问Hotch，他最近在重读大小仲马还有几个现代作家的作品，Reid对于各种类型作品的接受程度远远超出Hotch的预料，他甚至还在书店或者图书馆看完过很多当红的网络流行小说，只是很少把他们买回家来反复阅读。  
“牛排再加上点沙拉好了。”Hotch手中的笔没有停顿继续划过纸张，Reid习惯在沙发上翻书，所以为了方便他办公在客厅的窗边加了一张合适大小的办公桌，两个人抬起头一般就能看见对方。现在外面天色已晚，Hotch这段时间被Reid定时投喂的胃已经感觉到了饥饿。  
“唔……家里没有什么蔬菜了。”Reid打开冰箱然后对Hotch无奈的说道：“我们出去买点吧，正好果汁也喝完了。”  
“好吧。”Hotch把最后一份文件签好扔到桌子上，站起身拉伸了一下就走了过去。  
这大概就是他们工作所带来的麻烦了，因为随时随地都有可能出外勤，蔬菜水果新鲜的奶制品一般都只会准备一两天的量，所以每当Reid要在家里做饭的时候就会和Hotch一起去一趟超市。不过Reid还是挺喜欢这样的，不用观察周围人的表情也不需要随时防备不知道从什么地方到来的攻击，他会把所有的注意力都专注于身边的这个人身上。而Hotch也并不排斥，他突然发现自己自从进入BAU只有已经错过了太多的家庭活动，而现在仿佛是一种对自己的补偿，几次Reid在他工作很多表示自己一个人也完全没有问题的时候，他也会一同前往。  
最终他们也只买了一些处理过的莴苣青笋叶子以及应季水果，回到家里Reid负责煎牛排，Hotch则在一旁拌沙拉，这段时间Hotch经常住到Reid的家里，两个人的分工也逐渐默契起来，Reid的手艺还在磨练阶段，但他生物化学实验经验丰富，干脆把厨房当成了另一个实验室，而且他还总是能够记得Hotch的口味。  
晚餐后Hotch把文件整理好就和Reid一同坐在沙发上看一些新闻和报道，偶尔也会拉着Reid出去跑跑步运动一下，他们出去约会的次数慢慢变少，周末也会就这么一整天的待在家里，可能是因为Reid欠Garcia的饭和咖啡达到了他能够做到的上限。同时的上下班让两个人已经在一起的这件事像是一个所有人都默认的秘密，几次外勤时住的双人间变成了Hotch和Reid，他们甚至还住过一次阴差阳错的大床房。  
他们像是情侣一般相处，可是从没有人说过一句我爱你。  
Hotch依旧在这段感情中处于主导的位置，他给出一个可能性，Reid接受，然后他们就如此进行下去，很多时候他也产生过这样一辈子也是不错的念头。但是他不愿意说出我爱你三个字，他知道Reid有多么认真，知道这一句话意味着承诺，意味着他愿意与之共度一生，愿意为了他许下在上帝面前的誓言，可是Hotch已经过了需要激情和惊喜的年龄了。Hotch认为这是适合自己现在心态的主状态，顺其自然，时日月年，远不需要他当年的势在必得和长久的承诺，他更专注于相处中的时光。他不从Reid那里主动要求，也不需要迁就Reid，只是彼此满足，我爱你是一句并不被诉诸于口的未来。  
Reid却是恰恰相反，他在这段感情中唯一专注的就是Hotch，他没有经验，书本电影中里那些修饰过的故事也不适合他们的现实，所以他总以为自己做的还不够好或者他们的关系还不足以说爱。这让给予和承受是他最常呈现的姿态，他等待Hotch能够给他一句承认，承认他们是真的在一起的，那他就有足够的勇气对Hotch说出同样的三个字。他自以为自己足够坦荡足够无欲无求，然而他总是在心里反复Hotch念念不忘的爱情和婚姻，期待着一句恰到好处的我爱你。  
失之毫厘，谬以千里。  
和Hotch在一起的不真实感愈发强烈，握紧的拳头里似乎都是空气，他时不时会陷入沉默，他甚至怀疑自己依然沉睡在Hotch毫无回应的那个夜晚，只是他的灵魂过于渴求，才补偿给他如此的一个美梦。几次相拥入眠的夜晚Reid还会莫名惊醒，感到心悸，身边人熟睡的侧脸和平稳的呼吸，感受着肌肤相贴的体温，一切都让他惶恐而又茫然。结果Hotch也醒过来了，他把Reid抱在自己的怀里，和他交换了一个吻，Reid紧紧攥住Hotch的棉质T恤的胸口，额头都是冷汗，像是刚刚从万丈深渊中重回。他们两个人都不是重欲的人，只是在偶尔情动的时候慢慢摸索哪一点经验，但是这一刻，他无法控制自己想要被Hotch所拥有的欲望。他极度的迷恋Hotch的眼睛，相比于他沉默的动作或者并不怎么明显的表情，Hotch的目光会让Reid觉得自己是被需要和珍重的，当他们攀上顶点的时候，拥抱的似乎就是彼此的一个世界。Hotch吻着Reid的额头，手在他光裸的背后抚摸着，Reid嘴唇蠕动，却又闭上了，他望着Hotch，睫毛浓密划出阴影，那一瞬间Hotch差一点就要给出那个承诺了。  
其实他们本可以说出那一句的。  
如果没有Foryet。


	8. 第八章

八、  
Hotch在回到自己家中的那一晚受到了袭击，Emily赶过去之后第一个告诉了Reid，这让他错误的自以为寻找到了之前整整一夜的辗转反侧和凌乱的心跳的原因。他再三稳定心神试图专注于工作，依旧还是不防备腿部中弹，小组人员不得不让两个病号在医院里相依为命。Reid收拾好自己赶到Hotch的病房里时，Hotch刚刚做出了让他无比悔恨的决定，他说服Haley和Jake加入了保护计划，从此不再相见只希望他们能够平安，所以他一直只是沉默，也拒绝和Reid交谈那一晚的一切，用逃避作为保护。Reid在百般努力失败后尊重他的决定，他陪伴Hotch度过Jake的生日，陪伴他看录像或者回忆，只是他们的相处重新变得小心翼翼浅尝即止。  
Reid都以为Hotch遭受的已经足够多了，然而真正最惨烈的是Reid直到后来都不愿意去回忆那段时间，那是他们的禁区。  
Foryet跟踪并杀害了保护人，然后带走了Haley和Jake。最开始Hotch还能维持起码的冷静，他还怀抱着赶得及的期待去调度人手寻找线索，在心中暗暗许诺，只要还有未来，我什么都愿意放弃。但当他发现Foryet带着Haley和Jake前往他们曾经共同生活的房子，明白了Foryet的企图的时候，他已经绝望了。  
Hotch手指紧紧攥着方向盘青筋毕露，但他却拿不稳那个小小的手机。  
“答应我，你会向他叙述我们的初遇，还有你曾经打动我的幽默，让他知道，其实你并不是一直这样严肃的，Aaron。他必须相信爱的力量，因为这是生命中最重要的事情，你要向他看到爱，答应我。Aaron。”这是Haley最后的遗言，声音是颤抖的，是惊恐的，还是绝望的，Foryet的枪口在她的发间滑动。  
“我答应你。”Hotch哭着答应了她。  
子弹穿破身体的声音震耳欲聋，他们紧紧地闭上了眼睛，全身都在发抖，似乎这样就能假装杀戮并不存在。他们全组人同Hotch一起，在过去的那一段时间里拼尽全力，无所不用其极，依旧没能够挽回Haley。他们每一个人都曾经面对过死亡也经历过心爱之人的离去，所以才能够感同身受，所以才明白，现实是怎样把他们逐渐逼入绝境的。  
他们所有人站在二楼的卧室里，四周的血迹划出杂七杂八的痕迹，骨头击打皮肉的声音间歇不断，还有微弱的喘息声，绝望的呼吸都昭示着惨烈的一切。  
Reid和其他人一样的手足无措，他们疯狂的把车速飙到最高，但是依旧晚了一步，他们只能看到Hotch朝着Forye挥下一拳，又一拳。Hotch已经没有力气了，但是他停不下来，他不能够就这样去见Haley，所以他不停地挥下去。Reid在一旁只能看着，Hotch的泪水已经流淌过他的脸庞，手指的关节布满伤痕，忽然Reid狠狠的用力打向自己的伤腿，被JJ拦住后Reid拉开她的手，亦步亦趋，无力的看着Hotch跪在办公桌旁，他满身都是鲜血，却轻声安慰自己的儿子，然后回到Haley身边。Reid无比的怨恨自己，他自以为自己是他的爱人，可是却甚至不如Morgan能够帮他分担责任。Reid突然发现自己也许从来没有真正的了解过Hotch，他陪伴他，爱慕他，试图安慰他，帮助他，幻想过和他共度余生，可是这一刻，他甚至无法靠近Hotch，他不知道Hotch的过去，不知道他的秘密，不明白他的痛苦和不安，Hotch甚至不相信他，这么久的时间，他都没能够让Hotch敞开一秒对他倾诉。他有千万句话想要告诉他，你不是一个人，我会陪着你，我会帮你一起照顾Jake，可是他一句话也说不出来，因为他不知道用什么样的方式说什么样的话。他甚至说不出一句，我很抱歉。他想上前拥抱他，陪他去面对死亡，可是他清楚地明白自己并没有这个资格，所以他只能半张着嘴，眼睛空洞又不忍，就那么傻站着看Hotch仿佛行尸走肉一样做完所有的一切，抱着Haley的尸体痛哭流涕。

小组因为这一次的失误被停职查看，而Hotch则是被重点询问，他们需要给Foryet的死一个合适的交代，然后等待裁决，尽管那个混蛋死有余辜。Reid尤为担心，他不知道Hotch能不能够在刚刚经历过Haley的死亡之后还能够维持冷静和理智，他想要试着同Jake接触，可是他不知道如何去做，满脑子都是Hotch，他后悔当时没有多走出去一步，哪怕Hotch将他推开然后拒绝他，也好过此刻胡思乱想。  
Reid甚至把愤怒和担忧形象的表现在了调查组面前，他知道自己应该用更加委婉和妥帖的方式帮助Hotch解释清楚一切，可是他完全做不到，他不敢相信在Hotch失去了所有的一切之后，他们竟然还试图归咎于Hotch，剥夺他奋斗半生的工作。他直接的戳穿了面前这些毫无怜悯的面孔之下潜藏的目的，一点多的敷衍和遮羞布都没有，他报复的看着他们尴尬的样子，再也没有多说一句。  
Hotch结束谈话走出来，眼角还留着青紫的伤痕，颧骨的阴影明显，表明着他经历过的，但是他只是默默感谢了所有人的帮助，然后抱住Jake说：“我们回家。”就转身离开了。Reid在那之后再也没有见过Hotch，他不接电话不回短信，甚至Reid几次敲门也没有人应答，他在门口等了一天什么也没有等到。  
直到葬礼。  
葬礼那天天气非常的明朗，Reid拄着拐杖，和其他人一同抬着Haley的棺椁，听Hotch在墓前如同承诺那般坦承自己和Haley的恋爱、婚姻，他们曾经共享的回忆，以此来描述这个存活在记忆中的女人。  
她也许不够聪明机敏，但她温柔善良，也曾经为Hotch用尽勇气；她也许不够执着半路离开，但她和Hotch共同度过了恋爱、婚姻还有新生命诞生，他们拥有彼此的青春和最初的爱情；她也许不是最好的女人，但她一定是Hotch这一生最爱的也最难忘的那一个女人。  
“擦干滑落在脸颊的，那晶莹的泪珠。  
告诉你心爱的宝贝，他们就是你深深的慰藉。  
孩子们感同身受，展开双臂给你拥抱。  
因为孩子不忍看到，父亲哀伤的哭泣。”  
Hotch抱着Jake把一朵花放下。  
Haley真的离开了，她同时夺走了Hotch。

外勤回来Reid在家中停留了一天后再一次站在了Hotch的门口，他犹豫了很久终于摁响了门铃，像是下定了什么决心，然后他听到Jake在里面大声喊道：“爸爸，有客人来了！”  
“你先进屋好么宝贝，我来开门。”Hotch的声音由远及近，他用宠溺的语气尝试着压抑住悲伤和憔悴，Jake太过容易就被蒙蔽了。  
“好的爸爸，我和Jessica姨妈去看电视啦。”Jake还小，他不知道死亡两个字的含义，也不明白自己以后永远也见不到妈妈了。  
门打开了。Hotch穿着一身棉质的居家服，空荡荡的挂在身上，比葬礼上看起来更加憔悴和消瘦，他似乎不惊讶Reid的来访，但他对此没有任何表示，只是侧身让开一条通道，让Reid进来。  
这是一个好的现象，Reid换下拖鞋，走进屋里，这是要在这里逗留一段时间的意思，他局促的和Jake打了一个招呼。  
Hotch在他身后关上了门，也没有招待Reid，只是走进去和Jessica耳语了一番，然后摸着儿子的头问道：“Jake，让Jessica姨妈带你出去吃饭好么？爸爸和Dr.Reid有工作上的事情要谈，可以么？”  
Jake点点头，乖巧的走进他的房间去穿外套，Jessica转过身来眼睛红红的，昨天Jake在家里哭着要找妈妈，最后Hotch不得不把她请过来暂时帮忙。她对Reid露出一个勉强的笑容，然后领着Jake换上鞋走了出去。房间里只剩下了他们两个人。  
Reid走上前去，吻了吻Hotch的唇，如同他所期待和他们所习惯的那样，具有强烈的安慰的性质。  
周围很安静，他们僵硬的维持着这个姿势，呼吸之间有一点非常淡的酒精的味道，直到Hotch轻轻的推开了他：“有什么事情么？”他问道。  
“我只是来看看你还好不好，有没有什么需要我帮忙的地方，然后我听说Strauss来找你了，还有什么问题么？”Reid慌乱，不知所言。  
Hotch的眉头蹙了起来，他看着Reid，沉默半晌后回答道：“她来是因为希望我接受一个提前退休的建议。”  
Reid惊讶，但是没有说话，他想听到Hotch的决定。  
“我要照顾Jake，而这是一个相当慷慨的福利待遇。所以我说，我会考虑。”Hotch回答，他坐到沙发上：“至于其他你也看到了，有Jessica帮忙我还忙得过来。”  
Hotch喝下一口剩在杯子里的酒，看着Reid，这是送客的意思。  
Reid假装没有领会，他站在原地四处看过一遍之后，呼出一口气，轻手轻脚的坐在了Hotch的旁边，再一次问道：“你还好么？”  
不好。问题的答案显而易见，而Reid也并没有期待他的回答，只是把手放在了Hotch搭在一旁还伤痕累累的手背上。  
Hotch没有动作，他看着Reid的眼睛，然后反过来握住他的手走进了卧室，Reid跟在他的身后。

还没有走到床边Hotch就开始撕扯起Reid的衣服，动作杂乱无章，几下也解不开一颗扣子。Reid被他压在墙上，慌乱中压住Hotch准备直接扯开纽扣的手，然后自己脱下毛衣和格子衫，赤裸着身体拥抱住Hotch，然而这没有阻止Hotch直接撕开他裤子，Reid叹气，决定不去看自己报废的可怜的裤子，他只希望Hotch能有哪怕一条合适的裤子能够让他等下回去。  
Hotch的房间很长一段时间没有拉开窗帘，使得空气冰凉沉闷，Reid感觉自己的皮肤被漂浮的细小颗粒刺激得正在战栗，而Hotch的手则在他的皮肤上游移，探索到最重要的位置。  
没有过多的爱抚和前戏，突然的探进让Reid情不自禁的颤抖和紧张，他忍耐着去放松自己。指尖传来的潮湿柔软和Reid努力的配合无意之间取悦了Hotch，他知道也许这不是Reid来到这里的唯一的原因，但他的确准备了这么多，于是Hotch胡乱扩了张了几下就收回手指，将Reid翻过身闯了进去。  
Reid顺从他趴在墙上，双膝跪在地上，一只手被Hotch掌控住弯在身后，这并不舒服。  
首先这是一个完全利他的姿势，跪匐让Reid的臀大肌和股三四头肌被迫绷紧，括约肌也会强烈收缩，Hotch会因此而感受到被深深包裹的快感，但这种被迫承受的方式却无法让Reid感受到一点快乐，抽送时甚至有尖锐的痛苦从他们相连之处传来，Hotch啃咬着Reid的后颈，感受到了口中铁锈的咸味，他们从来没有任何一次性爱是如此粗暴的。可是这都还好，最让Reid感到难以忍受的是，他看不到Hotch。Reid感受着Hotch粗暴沉闷的动作中所发泄的无助和绝望，于是努力压制住自己挣扎的欲望，将那只没有被Hotch拉住的胳膊垫在自己的额头和墙壁之间，试图缓冲每一次Hotch剧烈的冲撞带来的力道，然后死死咬住嘴唇。  
Hotch并没有坚持很久，这次的性爱所带来的更多是发泄而非快感，Reid非常清楚。在沉默有力的动作之后，灼热的液体释放在他体内，他感觉到Hotch喷洒在他肩窝的急促呼吸，和落在他肩膀上的温热液体。  
Hotch哭了，Reid整个人突然慌了，他以为自己做错了事情：“Aaron？”Reid试图转过身。  
Hotch没有回答，他放松了自己压制的力道，让Reid转过来，伸出手把自己揽在他的怀里，  
Reid明白Hotch所需要承受的究竟有多少，不仅仅是失去一个挚爱的遗憾，还有Haley的家庭带来的压力，以及他在工作中所遭受的质疑。Foryet一个人就已然让他失去他半生所得来而珍视的一切，Reid无法想象一朝失去几乎所有的痛苦自然也做不到感同身受，他只想尽所能的让Hotch自己从陷入的泥潭中爬出来。  
Hotch的哭泣没有任何的声音，只是他非常用力的把Reid也拥进自己的身体里，用一种让Reid差一点就无法呼吸的力量，他们四肢赤裸的交缠却毫无情欲，汗水把他们的胸膛粘合在一起，两个人的心脏声音在共鸣。Hotch某一瞬间甚至感觉自己就像是在水潭深处无法逃脱几乎溺毙之时终于被渡来了一口空气，仿若救赎。

Hotch享受了这么久以来最完整的一个睡眠，醒过来的时候天已经完全黑了，他掀开被子，发现自己已经被擦拭过身体穿好了睡衣，听到外面传来Reid的声音：“Jake，这本书怎么样？”  
“我想要先听这一本，Dr.Reid。”Jake回答。  
Hotch翻身下床，在看到床头摆着的Haley的照片的时候停顿了一下动作，然后走了出去。  
Reid穿着一条属于他的穿起来稍微有些松垮的衬衫和裤子，坐在沙发上搂着Jake，面前摆着很多本书还有一些杂乱的益智玩具，魔方、棋盘之类的。  
“爸爸。”Jake抬头说道：“Dr.Reid刚刚陪我去买了书和一些玩具，你要和我们一起玩么？”  
“当然可以。”Hotch走过去，Reid把手从Jake的肩膀上拿了下来：“但是Jake，告诉爸爸，你吃晚饭了么？”  
“Dr.Reid做了沙拉和意大利面。”Jake指着厨房：“可惜爸爸睡了太久了，没有和我们一起吃。”  
“哦Jake，爸爸也非常遗憾。”Hotch假装出失望的样子让Jake心满意足，然后对Reid说：“麻烦你了，Reid。”  
“没关系，Jessica送回来Jake之后接了一个电话就匆忙离开了，我想Jake需要一个人来照顾。”Reid对Hotch解释道：“刚刚多做了一份给你，我去加热一下。”  
“不用了，我自己来。”Hotch拦住了他：“你……”他不知道如何说出让Reid离开，然后自己来照顾Jake的话。  
“Dr.Reid，please。”Jake突然拽了一下Reid的衣袖，把一本书放在他的手里。  
“哦，好的，Jake。”Reid对Hotch点头示意然后对Jake说：“我们去屋里好么，你应该睡觉了，来，跟爸爸说晚安。”  
“好的。”Jake点头，从沙发上跳了下来：“爸爸，晚安。”他在蹲下来的Hotch脸上亲了一下。  
“晚安，Jake。”Hotch吻了一下他的头顶。  
差不多半个多小时，Reid从Jake的房间里走了出来，屋子里只留下了一盏床头睡眠灯，再慢慢的关上房门。Hotch已经收拾好了盘子，坐在沙发上等着他：“Spencer，谢谢你。”  
“Aaron。”Reid摇摇头：“你不需要这么客气。”他走过去把那些书和玩具收拾整理了一下，又去给Hotch倒了一杯热水。  
“不，Spencer，这不一样。”Hotch站起来接过水杯：“这并不是你的事……”  
“这没有什么不一样的，Aaron。”Reid坐在沙发上，把腰靠在靠垫上：“Jessica这几天有事要忙，Jake显然还需要时间适应，你也一样。”  
“Spencer。”Hotch试图打断他。  
Reid坚持：“我能够帮你照顾好Jake。Aaron，你可以相信我。如果你还是认为不合适，我会离开的。”  
Hotch不知道如何拒绝他。  
“虽然你刚刚睡醒，但还是继续去休息一下更好。”Reid看着Hotch的表现满意的把Hotch重新推回屋里。  
“我想我还是睡在沙发上比较好，客房还没有收拾好。”Hotch指着Jake的房间。  
“我会睡在沙发上，不用担心。”Reid走进房间里拿了枕头和被子：“Aaron，晚安，好好休息。”  
“晚安。”Hotch皱眉，他躺在床上感觉到Reid关掉了客厅的灯，于是他闭上眼睛，莫名的又一次睡下了。  
等到他再次醒来，Reid已经把房间都收拾好，准备好早餐，而且他还穿着自己的衣服，客房里也放着一包他不知道什么时间从家里拿来的个人用品。  
“Hotch。”Reid招呼道：“你安排的新学校的老师刚刚打来了电话，如果你同意的话，明天Jake就可以去上学了。”  
“那我等下回一个电话。”Hotch坐下来：“Jake，今天和Dr.Reid一起在家里好么”  
“emmm。”Jake把三明治塞进嘴里，含糊答道。


	9. 第九章

九、  
几天之后Hotch告诉Reid自己会继续留在BAU工作，他拒绝了局里提供给他的优厚待遇，不愿意就此结束自己的事业，但他没有说Jessica不可思议的表达了支持，而是仅仅告诉了Reid这个决定。  
Reid暂时的留在了这个家中，虽然这并不是Hotch所期待的。  
Reid依旧体贴周到，他会为他们准备早餐，Jake爱吃Reid做的蛋煎三明治，当然也可能是因为他和Hotch的口味差不多的缘故；他会在晚上下班之后陪Jake读书或者玩游戏，Jake在几天之后就完全被Reid和他手里奇怪的小玩意迷住了；他会帮Hotch完成他没有时间完成的杂事，一些文献或者案件筛选；更多的时候他只会在房间里看书，Reid买了很多的书在家里，很快就堆满了自己的房间。  
Hotch开始只是无法适应，虽然他不知道原因。  
可是慢慢的，Reid不再只是Dr.Reid，他成为Jake口中的Spencer，Jake愿意他一起出去玩，希望他能出席自己的交流会，“Spencer和爸爸都做着那么酷的工作，而且他太厉害了，Sarah一定会羡慕我的。”Jake要求。同时他的个人用品开始逐渐占据家中的空间，家里常用的东西也被Reid摆在了他习惯的角落里。Hotch终于发现Reid正在入侵他和Jake的生活，甚至影响到了Haley存在的痕迹。  
这让他突然感觉到烦躁和不安，他害怕自己会忘记Haley，忘记自己是如何害死他曾经的妻子，他儿子的母亲，他更加害怕Jake会忘记Haley，忘记那个从他出生那一刻开始就每日陪伴在他身边的女人。  
他想到自己在Haley去世后不过几天就在摆着她照片的房间里和Reid做爱，他想到Jake已经太久没有提起Haley，而Reid做了所有Haley和他能够为Jake做的，他曾经并不是一个合格丈夫，而现在他连一个合格的父亲都不再是了。  
如果连他们都不能够记得Haley。  
于是他开始质疑自己做过的决定。大型爆炸案件的时候，几次濒临死亡的时候，甚至在Haley的葬礼上他都未曾想过后退，但是现在他忽然后悔了。他后悔自己执意追查案子，后悔自己没有为了工作离开了Haley和Jake，后悔自己没能一直陪伴在他们身边保护他们，是他让他们陷入险境却无能为力。他甚至开始后悔自己曾经尝试过接受Reid，尝试开始一段新的生活，却在此刻发现自己并不配得到爱情和救赎。  
Hotch面对着面前的文件一笔未动，办公桌上Haley对他笑颜如花，可是他被自己的愧疚和恐慌压榨的快要喘不过来气了。  
“爸爸，明天是周日，我们去公园行么？”Jake突然冲过来，抱住Hotch。  
“当然，但是你也要加入准备工作。”Hotch缓缓吐出一口气，强作镇定，没有思考就回答道。  
“我已经和Spencer一起准备好了。。”Jake松开胳膊自豪的说道，跑过去又抱住正在走进来Reid，对他开心的说道：“Spencer，我爸爸同意了，我们带上相机，一起照一张照片。”  
Reid把泡好的咖啡递给Hotch，笑着回答：“真是太棒了，Jake，明天早上我们一起来准备三明治怎么样？”  
“我还要带酸奶。”Jake开心的拉住Reid的手，两个人去客厅里商量明天的野餐了，只留下Hotch若有所思。

第二天天气一样非常晴朗，他们一起去了刚刚修整过的城市公园，身边都是出来散心的一家人，阳光下草坪都泛着金色，Reid和Hotch把准备好的三明治之类的摆好，Jake已经冲出去撒欢了。  
不久，Jake又跑回来，整张脸红扑扑的，手里拉扯着一个风筝。  
“爸爸，可以帮我们去放风筝么？”Jake刚刚和一对兄妹建立了良好的关系，对Hotch请求道。  
“当然可以。“Hotch起身，转头看向Reid。  
“你们去玩吧，我正好带了书。”Reid坐在草地上对他眨了一下眼睛：“再说我也不喜欢这种活动。”  
临近中午的时候，Hotch领着气喘吁吁的Jake走回来，Reid正在和一个年轻男人下国际象棋，身边聚集了很多人，他们显得比对弈的两个人还要紧张。  
Hotch拦不住兴起的Jake，放任他朝里面走，顺便扫了两眼棋盘就知道Reid胜券在握，果不其然，等到Jake终于挤进内圈的时候，他的对手已经脸色发黑的把国王撂倒了。Reid没有再继续，婉言谢绝了其他几个人的邀战，人群渐渐散开，他拉过Jake帮他扑干净了衣服上的面包渣，然后抱着他问：“Jake，刚才玩的开心么？”  
Jake咬着三明治点头，然后看着被别人拿走的凌乱棋盘充满期待，Reid答应回家之后有机会再教他。  
那天后来换成Reid陪着那些孩子玩起了纸牌还有魔术，他似乎摆脱了Reid效应的诅咒，连带着Jake也成为了一把小红人。那对兄妹的父母还主动提供帮助，为他们三个人在池塘旁边拍了合照，照片上Reid和Hotch坐在周围的石头上，Jake站在他们中间和Reid摆出一样的手势。  
他们玩到很晚才开车回家，Jake一路上都不忘让Reid记得过两天要教给他的东西，洗漱完才想起来问Hotch：“爸爸，把那张照片洗出来挂在家里好不好？”  
“这个我们明天再讨论好么？”Hotch委婉的拒绝了儿子的要求：“Jake，今天大家都很累了，你可以自己一个人睡觉么？”  
”好吧，但是明天我想要Spencer给我讲故事。“Jake谈好条件后穿着睡衣自己走进卧室，Hotch帮他调好灯然后关上了门。  
“谢谢你Aaron，你也快点洗漱。”Reid趁着空闲正在客厅整理今天那些杂乱的东西，完全没有意识到接下来会发生什么，听到声音，头都不抬的对Hotch说：“明天我们要上班，还要送Jake去上学。对了，Jake明天晚上说要带朋友回家玩，你……”  
Hotch打断了Reid：“Spencer，明天Jessica会过来。”  
“Jessica要来，那……”Reid停住了，明白了一下这句话的意思后不可置信的看向Hotch：“Aaron，这是为什么？”  
“没什么特别的原因，当初我决定留在BAU的时候Jessica就说可以帮忙照顾Jake，你已经帮我太多了，剩下的我能够自己应付过来。”  
“Aaron，我问你的是，为什么？”Reid并不接受Hotch的敷衍，他重复的问道。  
“Reid，你最近太累了，而且这已经非常麻烦你了。”Hotch试图略过这个话题。  
“我从没有说过麻烦。”Reid固执的要一个解释：“我想要帮你照顾Jake，我以为你也是愿意的。”  
“可是我并不愿意。”Hotch有些恼羞成怒，结果下一秒他就后悔了这个说法：”听我说，Reid，我非常感谢你为我做的一切，但是我……“  
“突然后悔了，发现自己不能忘记Haley，觉得自己的每一个决定都是错的。”Reid的声音逐渐有点大了，想到Jake还在卧室里又把声音压低，但依旧咄咄逼人，每一句话都毫不留情的戳到Hotch这段时间的想法，这并不是他一贯的作风：“你说不出我哪里不合适，Aaron，你并不是不需要我，你不需要任何人。”  
“不是这样的……”毫无力度的否决和肯定没什么区别，Hotch自己也非常明白，但是他就是说不出什么具有说服力的解释。他忽然间明白自己的诡辩在Reid面前为什么毫无用处，因为其实Reid什么都懂，也什么都知道。Reid同他在一起的时候一直表现得太过小心谨慎，让他几乎忘记了Reid是一个和他一样优秀的侧写员，他那些写在脸上的想法Reid没有理由看不出来，只是他一直没有戳破，固执的相信自己会想明白，然后真正的接受他。甚至在现在，Reid都还希望他能回心转意。  
长久的沉默，Hotch恍惚抬起头，发现Reid像是要哭了，但是没有一滴眼泪，只是眼圈红的厉害，牙关紧咬，一直在看着他。然后一字一顿的问道：“所以，你就要用这样毫无意义的方法赎罪么？”  
Hotch在Reid的逼问中感觉几乎窒息，一边唾骂自己一边不断想念着Haley，左右摇摆之中他又一次选择了逃避，他躲过了Reid目光。  
Reid明白了Hotch的答案，深深叹了一口气，第一次说出那句话：“Aaron，你知道我爱你的。”Hotch攥紧了拳头。  
然而Reid继续说道：“但是我无论如何也想不到你会是这样一个懦夫。”他的声音轻轻的，并不生气也不愤怒。  
Reid把手里最后一点东西收拾好，也不再在意眼前Hotch的反应，他拿起桌子上自己的包：“我说过我会离开，那不必等到明天了，我现在就走。”关门声克制礼貌，脚步声之后在空荡的走廊里响起来。  
Hotch坐在沙发上，大脑放空，似乎是一分钟又似乎是整个晚上，他终于找回了自己的意识，站起身来，走进了Reid在这里的房间。因为要照顾Jake，Reid和他一直分房睡，就像是一个真正来帮忙的朋友，没有任何出格的举动。所以房间完全就是Reid自己的风格，他的几件衣服挂在衣架上，因为没有合适的书柜，太多书从桌子上堆到地上再到床上，Hotch走过去，随意拿起了几本，发现全都是《育儿百科》《斯波克育儿经》《倾听宝宝》一类的，Reid几乎把全国各地的教育类书籍都搬到这个房间了。Hotch应该惊奇的，但是他只是麻木的找来一些纸箱，把这些书打包堆在墙角，然后继续收拾这个房间，Reid的衣服被他叠好放在袋子里，床单被套也被他换好放在了洗衣机里，结果他在床头发现了Reid的笔记本，Hotch犹豫片刻还是翻开了。  
Reid曾经在Hotch偶尔问到那些笔记本的时候随口解释过，他的大脑在处理比如文字和数字这样纯粹的数据的时候是非常便捷和迅速的，反之，那些感性一点的东西有时候会让他混乱，所以他需要一个本子来理清自己的心情和思路，最开始是他的父母，后来是Hotch，现在则加上了Jake。  
“在母亲发病的时候我就知道，我没有资格再带来一个生命，让他像我这般每日担惊受怕。虽然上天保佑我并没有发病的征兆，然而痛苦的并非是疾病本身而是等待宣判的过程。”  
“父亲应该并不是一个适合我的身份，毕竟我并没有机会去学习如何做一个父亲。”  
“和Aaron生活已经非常快乐了，我并不需要一个孩子让我自己的生命完整，更不用说与孩子相处对我来说实在是太难了。”  
Hotch在现在终于有机会认真的看一次Reid的笔记了，这本并不完整，大概是从他们在一起才写的，他一页一页翻着，Reid写的断断续续，有些话可能只有他自己才能看懂，但Hotch就这么一直在看着。  
“我祈祷Haley和Jake能够平安无事。”  
“照顾Jake并不难，我从来没有想过会有孩子愿意听我说话。如果Aaron和Jake愿意接受我，我希望自己可以成为他们的一个亲人，若是侥幸，能够这样一直陪伴他们未尝不是一件让人快乐的事情。”  
可是自己从来没有给过Reid这个机会。Hotch拿着这个本子冲到窗前，突然觉得自己魔怔了，外面不过是黑夜、街道还有昏暗的路灯，他究竟期待看到一些什么。

Hotch一夜没睡，等到Jake起床他已经准备好了所有的东西，然后他不得不跟Jake用了很长的时间解释为什么Reid会离开，为什么这两天会是Jessica姨妈过来陪他。Jake非常懂事，在问了Hotch几次Spencer什么时候回来的之后看到Hotch难言的表情就乖巧的接受了Hotch的安排，只是还是要求Hotch把昨天他们三个人的照片洗出来，Hotch没有办法不答应。  
忙完这一切等当Hotch到达办公室的时候，Reid早就已经等在了门口。  
“Hotch，我有文件要交给你。”Reid对他说道。  
Hotch猜不到Reid手里拿个信封究竟是什么东西，周围来往的同事都在看他们，所以他只能点头，然后装作昨天的一切不存在一样，把门打开让Reid和他一起进去。  
Reid走进房间，自己拉上了百叶窗，走到Hotch面前对他先是道歉：“对于昨天晚上的口不择言我非常抱歉，我不应该那么评价你，是我僭越了。这是我签好字的辞职信。”接着Reid把信封放在桌子上推给Hotch，神态平静：“如果你觉得我继续留在这里对你来说是一个麻烦的话，可以把它交给Strauss。”  
Hotch停下了自己整理桌上文件的动作，看向Reid：“我没有这么说过。”  
“只是以防万一。”Reid耸耸肩：“Hotch，决定权一直都在你的手上。”  
Hotch无言，把信封拿起来放在自己的档案袋里：“对了，Reid，你之前放在我那里的一些东西……”  
“扔了吧，我并不需要了。”Reid直接打断Hotch：“当然如果麻烦，也可以我来处理。”  
“没有麻烦。”Hotch摇头。  
“那就辛苦你了，我先出去了。”  
“Spence。”在Reid即将走到门口的时候，Hotch突然叫住他，然后说道：“真的对不起。”无论如何，他都欠Reid这一句。  
“没关系。”Reid停下动作像是毫不在意一样转过身对Hotch笑道。  
“Spencer，你不需要……这样。”Hotch艰难的说。  
“不，Aaron，从昨天离开到现在总共12个小时36分钟，我一直在等待，然后发现毫无必要。所以现在我说，没关系。”Reid重新转身扭开门把手，他丝毫不关心Hotch会有什么反应了，他说：“Hotch，再见。”  
Reid走出办公室，把房门像Hotch所习惯的那样打开，Garcia恰好抱着一叠案宗来找Hotch，在门口叫住Reid：“小天才，等下到我的办公室，上次你提到的漫展门票还记得么？”  
“哦，不过我已经不需要了，Garcia，这一段时间辛苦你了。”Reid低下头匆忙的走过去，顺便回答道。  
Garcia停顿两秒才敲门走进Hotch的办公室，她手舞足蹈茫然无措地面对Hotch表达自己想要知道究竟发生了什么的意思，但是Hotch并没有给她任何的解答。  
Reid当晚剪短了头发，整个人变得干练而成熟，和当年那个需要博士称呼来抹去轻视的年轻探员判若两人。变化潜移默化，发现变化却只需要很短的时间，形象只是一个最表面的东西。  
Emily第一个找到了端倪，然而这次她连问题都没有说出来，Reid就自己承认了他和Hotch分开的事实，只是他看上去并不悲伤也不留恋，吃着Garcia送给他的小蛋糕笑得没心没肺。他并没有对之前的事情做出任何解释，面对Hotch的时候他不逃避对视也不排斥独处，行为举止毫无暧昧的成分存在，看着Hotch的目光可以是信赖可以是崇拜但唯独不会是爱恋。  
Reid表现的仿佛从来没有爱过Aaron Hotchner一样。  
“你知道你的所作所为不可原谅的是吧。”Rossi坐在Hotch对面，第一次谈起这件事：“Hotch，我很好奇，你是如何做到这一点的。”  
这不是问句，而是感叹。  
Reid有一条与其他人截然不同的底线，低到仿佛从来都不曾存在一样。在其之上他是一个非常柔软温和的人，学习工作上的坚韧丝毫没有体现在他的生活里，他也许会跟你发发小脾气脑闹点别扭，但全都当撒娇，即使是最严重的伤害或者不公，他也不愿意争执，不排斥嘲笑，能够轻易原谅。但是只要你碰触到了，你就会发现他甚至不会给你缓刑或者上诉的机会，也不会跟你浪费任何时间，他会在一瞬间决定你的死刑。  
其实他比所有人都更决绝。  
就像是现在，他不介意Hotch不爱他，甚至不介意Hotch欺骗敷衍他，他不为自己所付出的而打抱不平，他唯一不能接受的就是Hotch自己踯躅于无法改变的过去停滞不前，哪怕其他人用尽努力依旧无法阻止Hotch自顾自地毁掉自己的人生，这是最愚蠢而又懦弱的一个选择。  
Hotch就是他的底线，而Hotch自己踩过了那一条线。


	10. 第十章

十、  
他们所有人在办公室中为Spencer Reid庆祝他的30岁生日。Hotch夹杂在激动的Morgan、Rossi之间像是初见那样和他握手，然后退到一旁。而年轻的探员在惊喜中露出了孩子气的笑容，眼睛眯在一起，嘴角的笑纹被夸张到最大，鼻子皱起来然后吹灭了蛋糕上的蜡烛。  
很难想象在昨天，也是同样的一个人在废弃的建筑里把两个智商超过160的天才耍的团团转，他认真的琢磨面前嫌犯的每一句话每一个动作每一个表情，他语气轻柔温和又不发攻击性，每一句话都恰到好处的决裂了两个人的关系，再在最后适时的抛出他的王牌，成功的让那个亡命之徒束手就擒。他的一言一行之间已经颇具他老师的气质了，但是他更加年轻更加朝气，利落的短头发让他曾经显得有点柔美的线条精致的脸庞更显少年的英气和逐渐成熟的气场。  
这世界上大概有成千上万对天才二字的理解，然而不为人知的是，很多人明明具有极高的智商，却偏偏昙花一现，泯然众人。  
Hotch曾经在邀请Reid加入BAU的时候犹豫过，Reid的天资卓绝体现在他丰富的知识储存以及数据处理之上，这些能力能让他在其他任何一个行业成为其中的佼佼者，但是他对于与人相处之间的细微情绪情绪变化的不够敏感和难以共情的弱点却让他难以在侧写领域出头。Gideon至少曾经也如此担忧过，这也就是他为什么会向学校举荐Reid作为他的接班人的原因，然而另一个方面，他依旧对Reid未来的发展可能充满期待。只是实际上Reid真正的天才之处是他远超于普通人的学习以及理解能力，学生时代或许是因为巨大的年龄或者智商差异让他对此不屑，但是现在，当Reid想要去掌握一样技能的时候，他只需要几年的时间便学会了其他人琢磨半辈子的东西。最重要的是，他身怀珍宝却未曾自傲，他曾历磨难也并未怨天尤人。毫无疑问，假以时日，这个男孩必然能够独当大局，甚至能够接替自己的职位带领整个小组。  
Hotch欣喜于他的变化，却也为此感到茫然。  
如今的Reid在人群中不再仅仅侃侃而谈，更是游刃有余的展示自己的神秘和魅力，他能够和每一个受害者每一个家属甚至是孩子和谐相处而不再尴尬到手足无措，他早就不再需要任何人为他解释他所说的句子了。  
宗教相关的案子最后，他们冲进了凶手挟持Reid的仓库，他却早已自己解决了凶手，对Hotch的询问顾左右而言其他：“我假装自己头痛，被光刺伤了眼睛。”  
“假装？”Hotch质疑道。  
“假装。”Reid随口敷衍，转身走出大门。  
就在那时Hotch突然想起来当年在墓地里Reid的那个拥抱，当年的Reid信赖他爱慕他，而如今的Reid再也不愿意和他再多说一点关于他私人的生活。  
Spencer Reid已经离开他了，Hotch终于明白了这个事实。

Hotch趁着众人没有注意的时候转身离开回到办公室，房间里漆黑一片。过去的几天他神经崩的过紧，从而现在突然一下放开了却莫名有一点晕厥，于是他随手把桌子上的很多东西都扫到了行李包里，然后撑住了办公桌想要缓解一下眼前突如其来的刺痛。就在此时，Rossi端着蛋糕盘子象征性的敲了敲门就走了进来。  
“Reid让我给你的蛋糕， 特意切给你的，味道还是不错的。”他把蛋糕放在Hotch的桌子上，他眨眼。  
Hotch佯装听不出他话里的调侃，把抽屉里的文件袋也顺手扔进了包里：“等下我会吃的。”  
Rossi老奸巨猾：“时不待人啊。”然而Hotch依旧面无表情，显然并不打算吃掉这个蛋糕。  
Rossi语重心长，突然说道：“Hotch，你要明白，Haley并不想看到你拒绝新的生活。”  
“我不排斥新的生活。”Hotch飞快的反驳道，这是一个老生常谈的话题，Jessica、Strauss还有葬礼上的那些亲戚都对他说过类似的句子，但是面前的是Rossi，他难得的愿意敞开心扉：“我只是不知道……”他不确定的欲言又止。  
“不知道什么？”Rossi反驳：“Aaron，我明白你无法放下当时的承诺，但是你总该为自己追求一些什么。你需要知道，你过得不幸福对其他人没有任何好处。”  
“我没有不幸福。”  
“errr……”Rossi眯着眼睛：“至少有一点点压抑。”  
Hotch难得看Rossi如此坚持，他妥协的笑了一下：“好吧，就当做有一点压抑吧。”  
可是Rossi并没有被敷衍，他思考良久，终于叹了一口气：“如果说Carolyn的离开告诉了我什么，我会说，生命如此短暂，但你值得幸福。”他还是一脸不在意的样子，但是Hotch知道他几天之前究竟做出了什么样的决定，在自己这一生真爱过的女人死亡之前陪伴她，Rossi对自己足够残忍。  
Hotch不再笑了。  
“一切都还为时不晚。”Rossi最后留下了一句神叨叨的话，指尖敲了敲桌子就走了。  
Hotch坐了下来，终于拿起了叉子，他对甜品一类的食物总是不太感兴趣，尤其是他记得Garcia做蛋糕时为了【丰富的口感】加了不少并不应季的腌渍水果，但是一口下去，他只吃到了巧克力和新鲜草莓，这让甜腻的蛋糕变得清爽不少。Reid，Hotch想，只有Reid才知道他的这些私人的小习惯和小癖好。他在黑暗中慢慢吃完了所有的蛋糕，葡萄糖和多巴胺在一定程度上让他感觉到劳累的缓解，然后打开灯重新坐了下来，把手中的卷宗报告整理明晰再把未完成的带回家中。  
走出办公大楼，天色还不晚，他还有很多时间去慢慢完成很多事。

Hotch到家的时候Jessica带着Jake还有他的朋友在一起吃蛋糕，两个人鼻尖嘴角沾满了奶油。看到Hotch，Jake立刻丢下叉子，扑到了他的怀里：“爸爸。”他的声音软糯糯的。  
“Hey，今天玩得开心么？”Hotch蹲下身子把Jake抱在怀里，亲吻了一下他的脸蛋，任由奶油粘在自己的脸颊。  
“开心。”Jake点头，然后看着Hotch笑了起来。  
Hotch把Jake放在沙发上和他的朋友坐在一起，那个小男孩整个脸红红的，Hotch马上就认出来他就是Jake老师告诉他的那个在学校里欺负Jake的孩子，而他几天之前刚刚才被邀请来做客，但他未置一词，打了一个简单的招呼之后就让他们自己去玩了。Jessica在这短短的几分钟已经收拾好了自己的东西：“他的妈妈刚刚打电话过来说二十分钟之后就回来接他，不早了我就先回去了。”  
“辛苦你了，Jessica。”Hotch真诚的对她说，然后把Jessica送到门口。  
“没什么。哦，刚刚Jake跟我提起了Spencer。”Jessica突然想起来似的对Hotch说：“Hotch，尽管他在学校里有不少朋友，但他还是希望在家里能有人和他一起玩。”  
Hotch勉强笑了一下：“我知道了，谢谢你。”  
晚上睡觉前，Hotch为Jake念完了睡前故事，把床头灯调暗，不知为何，突然鬼使神差一样：“Jessica姨妈说你今天和他说起了Dr. Reid。”  
Jake点了点头：“他答应教我国际象棋。”然后他乖巧的看着Hotch的脸色，发现Hotch并没有排斥的意思：“爸爸，我想Spencer了，他什么时候还能再来呢？”  
“我也想他……”Hotch恍惚敷衍道，当他意识到自己说了什么的时候，他停住了：“好了，Jake，等他有时间的好么？”  
“好的。”Jake点头没有继续追问，他格外能够体谅父亲的心情，他乖乖的躺下，和父亲道了晚安。  
“晚安，Jake。”

Hotch关好Jake的房间门，他一整个晚上都忙着照顾Jake和他的好朋友，而现在他终于有时间完成积压的报告，虽然按照惯例他们应该在案子结束之后休息三到五天进行调整，但是Hotch向来会把一些惯例的文字工作揽到自己身上，这样所导致的频繁加班也是当初Haley对他不满的原因之一。Hotch心知肚明，可是他执着的想要让自己的组员能够把全部精力用在案子上，那些应付调查组的琐碎事情他不介意自己加班完成。Hotch打开自己的办公包，和案子有关的文件夹整齐的放在一侧，但是其中显然还夹杂着一些之前随手塞进去的东西，Hotch为了拿到夹层里的U盘把那些档案都拿了出来，结果一个信封从夹层里露出了一半：辞职信。  
Hotch经不住楞了一下，几步之外就是Reid留宿时住的房间，什么都没有扔掉，他任由Reid离开时留下的那些书籍笔记衣服之类的私人用品堆在原来的位置，他只是没有勇气再走进去了。可是今天他却不知道为什么就推开了门，街道上照进来的灯光依旧昏暗，但是足够让Hotch看清突然扬起来的灰尘。他站在门口停顿了一会，待到尘埃落定，终于走了进去。Hotch在过了这么久之后终于明白自己推开的是什么了，爱上Reid并没有那么难，也并不需要多久，只是他远离青春悸动的心情太远了，让他早已经忘记了那是什么样子的感觉。

Emily决定离开的那一晚，却恰恰又是Rossi为JJ所准备的迟来许久的婚礼。  
“JJ。”Emily的裙摆随着她优雅的步子扬起来一个角，她侧过身从Reid手里拉过JJ的手再顺势把虚搂住她的腰的Hotch推出去，恰好一个变奏处更换了舞伴，旁边的Garcia放开了自己的男伴，三个FBI的女人拥抱在一起，没有人说再见，只是预见了离别。  
他们总是这样，喜悦快乐还有悲伤痛苦都没有足够的时间去体验，所以他们及时行乐。而现在，Hotch和Reid的鼻尖因为惯性差一点撞在一起，他们身高相仿，他恰好看到Reid黑色的瞳孔，在那一刻他突然感觉到心脏的颤动，他竟然在一瞬间手足无措。反倒是Reid在Emily和JJ看向他们的时候大大方方的把手搭在Hotch的肩膀上跳起了女步，Hotch突然记起那一晚，他把Reid的书摆在自己的书架上，把Reid的衣服放进自己的衣柜里，最后，他把Reid那些笔记本放进了自己办公桌的抽屉里，旁边Haley抱着Jake在照片里对他笑得温柔，最上层却是Reid的辞职信。那是属于他的一个角落，藏着他所有的可能幸福的机会。  
他想，至少他应该记得。


	11. 第十一章

十一、  
Reid有一个可能的女朋友。  
当Hotch终于在昏天黑地的案子中忙完了Emily和Black的调职申请之后，从Garcia加上Black无意之间透露出来的各种信息中总结出了这一结论，他强压下心中的慌乱不动声色，然后很快的就从Garcia那里套到了几乎所有的消息，可怜的Garcia反应过来的时候已经把自己在电脑上找到的所有资料卖了个干净。  
“天啊，究竟是什么样的女孩才能跟得上你的思维？”得到消息的Morgan在飞机上对Reid感慨道：“到时候一定要让我认识她一下。”  
Reid没有回答，但是空气里都流动着一点赫然的自豪。  
Hotch头偏向窗口，似乎已经睡过去了。  
年轻，温柔，老式的信件和投币电话，充满着神秘感的女人，他们似乎联系了太久了而且从不倦怠。Hotch好奇过这个女人究竟是一个怎样的人，奇妙的是他并不嫉妒，他只是想知道究竟是谁会陪伴Reid的余生。Hotch那一瞬间恍然间感受到了内心中的空荡，在他将Reid辞职信放在抽屉的那一刻开始，他就从没有期待过再一次和Reid在一起的可能。  
是的，其实他早就明白了。  
他知道Reid一直以来对爱情怀有那种近乎于纯情的期待，他值得一个全力以赴全心全意爱他的人，而不是为了一个不知好歹就否认他全部付出的自己搭上他漫长的年华。自己对Reid并不是一个最佳人选。  
Hotch主动压下心底燃起来的爱意，一次又一次选择让Reid和其他的人组队，相对矛盾的却是，他经常莫名的坐在了Reid的身边，他的膝盖和手臂在自己毫无意识的碰到Reid，这样若有若无的肌肤相亲，聊以自慰。

后来Hotch终于得到了他的答案，以一种并不期待的方式。  
“我不知道除了你还能找到谁。”那天早上，刚刚陪儿子在地板上睡了一整夜的Hotch被一通电话叫醒，Reid在电话里似乎已经哭了出来。  
Hotch不得不让邻居帮忙照顾Jake直到Jessica从她的父亲那里过来，自己则是用了最快的速度冲到了办公室，Reid已经等在那里了，长了不少的头发乱糟糟的揉在他的头顶上：“Aaron。”然后他停下来，声音哽咽焦急：“我有一些事情需要告诉你。”  
Hotch一颗心沉到底。  
Reid递给他厚厚一沓信件，收信人是Dr. Joseph Bell，福尔摩斯的原型，Hotch知道他对柯南道尔的着迷：“十个月前我们开始通信，她写信赞赏我在《行为心理学》上的文章，我们只能用这些方式联系。”  
“当我听到电话那头自称为Adam Worth的时候，我就明白他一定有麻烦了，这是……”  
“Moriarty的原型美国犯人。”Hotch接话。  
Hotch无数次想要拦下Reid， 没有人知道那个女人会出于嫉妒和迷恋对Reid做些什么。但是出于对Reid的尊重，他并没有那么做，他让Reid跟着他去拜访Meave的父母，放任Reid写下【ME FOR HER】的请求，甚至在Reid走进废弃的建筑物的时候，他还在一旁接下了Reid卸下的防弹衣和武器，他看着Reid的背影被吞噬在黑色的楼道。他只是执着的守在离们最近的地方，然后第一个冲了进去。  
Zug Zwang。  
这是一盘必输的棋，Hotch不知道究竟哪一种方式更加残忍一些，是明知赶不到的徒劳还是亲眼看着那个人倒在血泊里。或者只能说命运从未对他们眷顾过，他是真的想要救出Meave，也是真的无比期待看到Reid幸福的。  
枪声响起的那一刻，Hotch眼前一片血红，Reid跪在他的面前，这会不会毁掉Reid，Hotch问自己。  
当地警方姗姗来迟，进行最后的收尾工作，Reid还依旧停留在原地，Hotch走过去扶了Reid：“Reid，起来好么？”  
“恩……？”Reid没有任何意识，他的目光在Hotch的脸上来回扫了很久才反应过来：“Aaron？”  
“是我。”Hotch心头一颤，回答道：“我们站起来去那边休息一下好不好？”  
“好。”Reid点头，把整个人的重量压在Hotch的身上，可是他的手脚都没有任何力气，下楼梯的时候Hotch干脆把他抱起来，等到医生把他的伤口处理好了之后再塞进车里送回家，他本是想至少陪Reid一晚的，可是Jake在家里突发高烧，Jessica无法只好给他打了电话。  
“你回去吧。”Reid坐在沙发上，他已经恢复了意识，衣服也没换，头发垂落下来盖住眼睛：“Hotch，我没有关系。”  
“可是……”Hotch握着手机不确定，他实在是怀疑Reid能不嗯能照顾自己。  
“如果有什么事情我可以打电话给你们。”Reid抬起头对Hotch勉强的摆出一个正常的表情，坚持道：“Jake生病了，他需要你。”  
“好吧。”Hotch妥协，他再三叮嘱Reid之后告别，临走前对Reid说：“你可以尽可能的休息到你觉得可以了为止，但是无论有任何事情一定要告诉我。”  
“需要多久呢？”送走Hotch的时候，Reid站在门口，眼睛的焦距涣散开，声音轻得几乎听不到，可是Hotch知道这是对他的问题。  
“不知道。”Hotch坦诚，至今还没有人走到终点，所以没有人知道答案。  
接下来整整两周，Reid再无音讯。  
Hotch没有像JJ和Garcia那样时而拜访，也并没有打给他任何一个电话，他想Reid会需要自己的空间，事实也的确如此。而且由于案子是BAU直接接管，虽然最终立案了，但是作为越级的代价他依旧有无数的文件需要上交，血友病患者的案子的时候Reid出现了一会就不见了，来往的审查和函件几乎淹没了Hotch。  
“Hotch。”Black敲门走了进来，他没有和Garcia、Morgan、JJ他们一起帮Reid整理房间：“我让物证科那边采证结束就把东西送回来，他们就在楼下。”  
“谢谢，这件事麻烦你了。”Hotch签完名字放下钢笔对Black回答道，顺便眨了眨眼睛，站起来活动了一下关节。  
“Hotch。”Black突然叫住他，却欲言又止，满是担忧和犹豫：“算了，我先去忙了。”  
等到Hotch回到家里习惯性的整理自己物品的时候，他看到了一把手枪， Reid的，或者是他自己的，更加准确的说法是，当年Reid坐在急救车后面他交给Reid的那一把。Hotch把那一把枪同自己的一起，放在家中的保险柜了，他一直没有注意到Reid这么多年以来都把他戴在身边。Hotch的心中呼之欲出一个猜测，然而他并没有那个勇气将其作为一个结论，他在自己的办公桌前静静的坐到深夜，然后发出一条消息，让Black催促物证科尽快送回那些信件，他的直觉告诉他，所有的答案都将在那里被揭晓。  
那些信件装在一个物证箱中在两天之后的清晨送到了Hotch的办公室，Hotch将手中的工作做完后，拉上了百叶窗，深深的吐出一口气，打开了第一封，他的心中还有以权谋私的羞耻感与探索Reid隐私的罪恶感。但是慢慢的，他看到Reid在一段时间由于光刺激而导致剧烈的偏头痛，强烈的懊悔与疼惜充斥在他的胸口。当他看到Reid写到年少读书时所遭遇的一切，黑色的眼罩，脱光上衣被嘲笑的屈辱，还有那些由嫉妒而转化的强烈的恶意，他能感觉到一种疼痛，沉重的挤压着他的心脏，哪怕他用拳头狠狠地砸过去依旧无法减轻些许。然后他看到Reid在信纸上认真的写到自己：他的名字叫做Aaron Hotchner，或许我时常提醒自己，但是我依旧无法控制的爱着他。  
Hotch只觉得胸口的疼痛一瞬间膨胀，像是朝他坍倒的一面墙壁，挤压出他身体里的所有水分然后像是仿佛是叛徒一般的流淌，他手指颤抖的将信纸塞回到信封，他听不到四周的任何声音，只是想要站到Reid的面前，就在下一秒。

Reid在自己五岁的时候送走了父亲，在刚刚成年的时候独自把母亲送到了疗养医院，几年前Gideon不告而别，Elle、Emily、Ashley一个接一个的离开BAU，甚至于他总是第一个看到了前兆，却最后一个知晓结局。  
于他而言，每一次的相遇都是离别，每一个他爱的人都逃不过这个命运。  
Reid这两周都躲在自己的家里，他把窗帘拉紧无法透过一丝的光，把睡衣裹得紧紧的从而在压迫中得到安全感，弯曲着膝盖整个人蜷在沙发上，像是一个婴儿。他不敢闭上眼睛，因为他控制不住自己的回忆，这让他痛恨自己细节清晰的记忆。  
他和Meave刚刚开始通信的时候Reid每日头痛欲裂伴有畏光，医生在反复检查后也找不到任何问题，这个从未见过他的女人又能做点什么。Reid谨慎的持有怀疑，但是她确实做到了，他们理所应当的成为了有一些奇妙的朋友。后来Meave在电话里笑道“每一个潘洛斯三角都是有刺”的时候，Reid发现能有一个正常的、理解他的、没有丝毫压力的朋友多么难得，所以他莫名地想要信任这个女人，然后他对Meave坦白了所有的过去，包括Hotch。  
“那段时间我翻看了他的每一个案子和报告，无法控制的想要见到他又忐忑等待真正的缘分，后来我就知道在见到他的那一刻就已经爱上他了。”  
这种爱情是失望、痛苦都无法磨灭的，是至今明知不应该延续依旧恋恋不忘的。  
“而我不需要见面就知道了。”Meave回答。  
Reid某一瞬间突然明白如果没有Hotch，他一定会爱上这个女人。因为她那么独特，因为他们那么相像，就仿佛是镜像的两面。所以他是真心的想要见到Meave，为她而付出的奔波为她所表现的焦虑也是真心的，回答Diane的每一个yes更不是一时冲动，无论是什么样的爱，他在那时是真的愿意为她而死。  
他甚至真的曾经想过一辈子。  
可是他还是逃不过诅咒。他们第一次见面就是永别，但这也未尝不是另外一种公平，Meave得不到他，他也无法陪在Meave的身边，他注定辜负了Meave。  
《约翰史密斯的告白》翻开在扉页，写着Thomas Merton的句子：爱是命运，但是我们不应该独自寻找生命的意义，而是结伴而行。  
可惜无论是Hotch还是其他的任何一个人，没有谁会陪在自己身边。  
过去是虚假的，回忆没有任何来路，春天一去不返，疯狂和执着也会化为灰烬。Reid眼睛空洞没有焦距的看向前方。  
我注定是孤独的。

Reid逐渐控制了自己的胡思乱想，他不能就这样放任自己，所以在周围人的关怀担忧中他适当而又坦然的说出了请求。黄昏中忙碌的身影短暂的占据了他昏暗凌乱的房间，Garcia拉开窗帘的时候Reid感受到了某一下的刺痛，从没有比这一刻更让他感觉到自己存在于人间，但是他没有说一句话，他早晚要习惯的。然后他们一个一个的告别离开就像他们一个一个走进这个房间一样，又一次只有他一个人了，Reid独自把最后一本书放到书架上，就听到了急促的敲门声，他以为是Morgan或者Garcia忘记了什么东西，匆忙的跑去打开门，可是门口站着的却是Hotch，然后他被拥进了一个怀抱里。  
“Spencer。”Hotch轻叹，气喘吁吁却温柔缱绻，Reid恰好靠在他的肩膀上，他能闻到焦急跋涉而来的风尘仆仆还有Hotch本身的味道，并不浓郁的男士香水，向来恰到好处，恍惚之间Reid似乎觉得他是旅人归途，而自己正在等待的这个拥抱。  
“Spencer。”Hotch叫他的名字，手掌在Reid衬衫的腰线处摩挲了两下，安抚意味的，但是Reid推开了他。两个人重新拉开距离，Reid平视Hotch。  
“抱歉。”Hotch冷静下来拿起地上的纸箱，递给Reid：“我来是为了把这些信还给你。”  
“谢谢你。”Reid接了过来，两个人指尖有短暂的碰触，接着他把那个箱子放在了门边的柜子上：“还有什么事么？”Hotch身上的温度的略微低于室内，可是他手掌碰触过的地方却是温热的体温。Reid一点都不想在这个时候面对Hotch。  
“还有这个。”Hotch回答，他从公文包里拿出了那把手枪，同时看向Reid的眼睛。  
Reid愣住了，他一下子不确定自己是不是应该接过来那一把枪，但是他还是伸出了手，这一次Hotch没松手。  
Reid看向Hotch，瞳孔颤动，然后他松开手，想要转身进到房间里。  
但是Hotch几乎是一瞬间就猜测到了他的意图，他飞快的拉住了Reid，握紧他的指尖，然后把那把枪放在了Reid的手里：“对不起。”Hotch真诚的道歉，他似乎想要放开Reid的手，但是他不舍得，反而握得更紧了：“我今天其实……我来到这里是想说……”Hotch语无伦次，这很难得，Reid挑眉把枪放好然后转过身。  
“如果你需要什么帮助，或者照顾，你可以告诉我，无论什么。”Hotch沉默片刻然后说道，声音艰涩：“我知道我已经丢失了你的信任，毕竟就像是你说的，我是一个懦夫或者混蛋……”  
“不，Hotch，那都是我口不择言，我信任你，而且你知道的，我爱你，一直都是。”Reid对Hotch微笑了一下：“只是我现在不想要这些了。我已经不再期待什么了，有些事情也不想再经历一次了。”  
Hotch没想过会得到这个答案，但是他似乎很快就释然了：“ 那我希望我还有资格告诉你，你永远都有一个地方可以回去，我会等你。”  
“你不需要，不需要补偿或者怎么样，”Reid很是迷惑，他歪着头仿佛刚刚听到的并不是一句告白：“其实我想对你说谢谢……”  
当年的一切是他心甘情愿，而且毕竟后来如愿以偿，Hotch既不亏欠他什么，也完全不需要对他怀有任何歉意，他只是很高兴，Hotch或许尚存疑惑和迟疑，但他已经重新变成了曾经的Hotch，那个让他不需要见面就爱上的Hotch。  
他曾经站在十二宫杀手的模仿犯面前对那个人说过：“那些谋杀棋局都是为了吸引他，你以为你们之间还有剪不断的羁绊，你相信他么？”他对那个人是惋惜的，他本可以有更好的成就，但他轻易地就为了一个人渣就蹉跎痴迷了半辈子，然后毁掉了自己的一生。  
他独自离开后在黑夜里等待的12小时36分钟在那一刻释然，他感谢Hotch也依旧爱着Hotch。或许不是全部，但是正是因为Hotch，他的三十岁其实是有所成就的，尽管不为人知，但是他在一个正确的地方，和他爱的所有人一起，为了更多人的生命而奋斗。  
没有什么事情是偶然的，Aaron Hotchner这个名字已经牢牢镌刻在了他二十岁之后的生命里。站在他面前的这个男人为了无数毫不相干的人的性命放弃了优渥舒适的工作，从一个普通的联邦探员摸爬滚打，他明明可以逃离，可是他依旧驻守在BAU。你能够看得到的是他四季不变的制式三件套，是他永远不变的JQK扑克牌脸，是他的一丝不苟井井有条，是他曾经完美幸福的家庭和生活。而这个男人在家里也会穿居家服笨手笨脚的做家务，他也会痛哭或者大笑，他也会脆弱或者无助，他会为了一些人而开一些无伤大雅的玩笑耍一些游滑于底线边缘的小聪明，他会为了他的组员而无限的挤压自己的时间和精力，他认真的诚恳的关心着身边的每一个人，他并不是高高在上的。  
Reid侥幸见过Hotch最真实的样子，但是他依旧义无反顾，因为剔除掉性的吸引和智商上的相匹敌，他爱上的是Hotch的温柔和些许世俗的正义感，是他从不试图掩饰他所拥有的那种矛盾的不完美的状态。Reid当年有无数种选择，也有无数次退出的机会，也有成百上千条退路，可是他选择了留下来，留在BAU，这就是对他而言最正确的选择，这个选择成就了如今的自己，成就了他的人生，所以他无比感谢他能够遇见Hotch，并且爱上他。  
“谢谢你，Aaron，无论是这一次的事情，还是当年。”Reid终于有一次机会坦然的、心平气和的对Hotch说出这一句话。


	12. Chapter 12

十二、  
Hotch一直在观察Reid，Reid在他面前镇定成熟，似乎深思熟虑之后拒绝了他的所有提议。而他的谢谢让Hotch强作镇定之后落荒而逃，接下来的几天他们的关系似乎得到了极大的改善，或者变得更糟了，Reid平静漠然工作愈发尽心竭力，但是总有什么是不对的，Hotch感觉，他从不提起Meave。没有人比Hotch更了解在Reid那漂亮而漫不经心的表情之下藏着多么执着而古老的念头，不过两周而已，Reid那一副其实我已经没事的样子不知道有多少只是为了让他们放宽心。  
“Reid找来的案子，南达科他州皮特城？似乎？”Rossi这一次连象征性的敲门都省了，直接握着一沓卷宗冲进了Hotch的办公室：“虽然我承认这的确是一个连环杀手，但是你知道这地方有多偏僻而且这些案子根本都没在数据库里么？”  
Hotch停下笔，接过文件翻看了几眼似乎根本听不懂Rossi想和他说的：“你们的判断是正确的，通知JJ和南达科他州分局联系，得到许可我们就可以出发了。”  
“他没有看上去那么好，Hotch，昨天Garcia跟我说咱们的咖啡壶最近使用过度需要休息。”Rossi在后面毫不犹豫的指出这一点：“你不能放任他就这样下去，你知道他有几天没有睡觉了么？”  
“我知道，可是我又能做什么呢？”Hotch试图踏出们的脚步停了下来，右手垂在身侧紧紧攥着：“我尝试过了，但是他拒绝我了，Dave。”  
“一次，两次？”Rossi回答：“Aaron，无论为了谁，你都应该再努力……那么一下。”  
“至少让我们把这个案子办完，先开会吧。”Hotch回避了这个话题，他需要时间思考。  
不知道在Reid心中他掩饰的如何，至少在Hotch看来他现在糟透了，抱着咖啡杯像是吸毒一样的汲取能量，精神高度兴奋，情绪激惹易怒。他已经在到达了一个临界点，每一个动作都强行在不平稳的地基上高高摞起，摇摇欲坠，下一秒就会轰然倒塌。Hotch皱紧眉头，他在思量之后把文件暂时交给了JJ和Rossi，然后赶到了Reid的家里。  
Hotch在门口把玩着Reid房间的钥匙，直接开门进去不明智而且过于粗鲁，但是Reid将他拒之门外：“Hotch，我没事。”  
“至少让我看一下，Spencer。”Hotch坚持，手中的钥匙打着圈。  
僵持片刻，最终Reid还是打开了门：“我真的没事。”  
“几天？”Hotch的表情绷的很严肃，换鞋走进屋里。  
“五六天？”Reid蹙了蹙眉头，有点心虚：“其实也没什么，我以前经常这样，而且我刚刚在飞机上……”  
他看着Hotch的眼睛明智的闭上了嘴，可是下一秒Hotch就吻上了他，迫切的，执着的、不容拒绝的。  
Hotch的皮手套还没有摘掉，带着早春的凉风摁在他的后脑，把他整个人顶在书架的侧面，有些强硬和急切，Reid在短暂的震惊之后开始挣扎，Hotch不依不饶地压制住Reid，亲吻不再是最主要的目的，反倒像是两个七八岁的少年在毫无章法你来我往的争执。  
Reid的力气逐渐被耗竭，停了下来。而Hotch大概也从没有这么狼狈过，领带扭到一边，本来板整的西装扣子一颗早已经不知道落在那里了，几本摆的不太整齐的大部头和他的公文包一起乱七八糟的瘫在地上。  
“Spencer。”Hotch喊他，他试图再一次靠近。  
Reid并不搭理他，反倒是一把推开然后躺在沙发上，头发乱糟糟的，额发被汗水黏在脸上，半长不短的遮住他的眉毛。今天他穿的分体的绒质睡衣，于是他只好把膝盖尽可能的靠到胸前然后环抱住，头深深的埋在手臂里。  
Hotch把自己的外套和手套一并脱掉，小心翼翼的走过去，手没有任何力道的放在Reid的身上。  
“我甚至来不及和她说再见。”声音很小又哽咽，并不清晰，可是Hotch听得清楚，他明智的一句话都没有说，只是把Reid从他自己圈定的保护区里拔出来，用手遮住他正一直流下泪水的眼睛，然后环抱住。他能感觉到Reid的睫毛湿漉漉的刮过他的掌心，带来潮湿的疼痛感。  
“我没有跟她说她很美，我也没有和她告别。Aaron，我没有跟她说一句再见。”Reid顺从的把脸埋在Hotch的肩窝里，终于哭了出来，声音那么委屈。他一直以来不敢真正的睡下去，也流不出一滴眼泪，除了自虐一样的一遍又一遍翻看报道、文献为自己找一点事情做，他也不知道自己还能做点什么。  
“我当时，我应该知道的。Diane需要认同感，我为什么就不能在那个时候，忘了你，认真的吻她。”Reid的眼泪不断地从Hotch的指尖涌出来，把Hotch的衬衫打湿：“如果我再投入一点，她就不会死了。我为什么……。”  
“这不是你的错。Spencer。”Hotch说。  
“不，是我的错。我之前就应该再坚持一下，让Meave相信我能帮助她。我应该注意到……”  
“Spencer。Spencer。”Hotch轻轻地顺着Reid长长的头发，他的声音很温柔，同与Jake说话时的感觉不同，他只是放轻了声音，生怕惊吓到了Reid：“早一点我们也许根本无法找到Diane，而且Diane是一个对自杀极度痴迷的女人，童年时父母自杀的事实在她心中所留下的痕迹远远重要于她依赖于生存的认同感。所以即使那一刻你骗过了她，她依旧会带着Meave，甚至更糟，带着你们一同下地狱。错的不是你，Spencer，错的是她。”  
房间里空荡荡的，Hotch能够听见Reid和自己的心跳，能够听到Reid的啜泣声，他和Reid像是拥抱的树懒，或者其他的什么动物：“而且，其实她跟你告别了，你还记得么，她说你知道的，你们之间有一样东西没有人能够夺走，那就是她的告别了。Spencer，你知道的。”  
“Thomas Merton。”Reid呢喃。  
“Thomas Merton。”尽管Hotch知道这是一种不应该的情绪，但是他还是不得不承认自己有一点点觉得嫉妒，他当然也知道Thomas Merton，也能够背得出他的很多经典，他也知道潘洛斯三角，知道很多Reid会感兴趣的奇怪的笑话，可是他们在一起的时候Hotch忙着工作，或者忙着照顾Jake。但是他很快就释然了，因为他知道他们之间也总会有一些无法被取代的东西，只是他没有发现。Hotch不知道这是不是合适的方式，但是咖啡因作为一种中枢神经兴奋剂，长时间服用会产生一定的耐药性，所以Reid并不是通过咖啡因而维持他现在的淸醒状态的。他只是不能，生理意义上的无法进入睡眠。他需要发泄，彻底的耗尽身体里那些强撑着他的力气和执念，才能有机会陷入睡眠。  
Reid慢慢感觉到疲倦，他刚肆无忌惮的哭了一场，就抱着Hotch沉沉的睡了过去。他梦见了Meave，理所应当的，他们在牛津大学的图书馆一起喝了一杯咖啡，然后拥抱着跳了一场舞蹈，Reid觉得有什么东西在他的心中散开，Meave坐在座位上对他微笑，眼睛却看着Reid身后的方向挥了挥手：“hi，Aaron Hotchner。”  
Reid猛地转过身，Hotch就坐在他身后的某一个位置上，举起咖啡杯抿了一口之后对他们示意。  
Reid醒了过来，然后他在黄昏时有些朦胧的灿烂的余晖中勾勒出了Hotch的模样。  
“hi，Spencer。”Hotch对他微笑，无论多少次，他总是如此本能的为了面前这个男人而心动。  
Hotch无法想象自己刚刚就这样看着Reid那么久，他很少有那么浪漫的想法，但是就在过去的一段时间里他唯一想做的就是观察不同角度不同色调的阳光覆盖在Reid脸庞上的样子，痴狂的迷恋的，Reid的睫毛颤动眨着眼睛迷蒙的看向他，像是带过一阵夕阳下的风，Hotch突然有一种疯狂的占有欲和非常柔软的保护欲，哪怕只有一瞬间，他也能够清晰地记得他在那一刻糅杂的情绪和下定的决心。Hotch并没有提起刚才的一切，他在晚餐之后就主动离开了。

尽管BAU全组都从Haley的口中多少听说了一点Hotch当年的壮举，但是没有人真的想得到Hotch是如何热切的、疯狂的追求一个人的。他们当然好奇过，Garcia还偷偷查了Hotch那些年的信用卡记录，最后发现只是一些平常的鲜花、餐厅和礼物，于是他们把这索然无味的一切归咎于Haley其实早就被Hotch迷住了。  
然后现在他们终于有幸见到了。  
Hotch当年之所以能够在Haley的一票追求者中脱颖而出，他外形的出色自然是其中一部分，但是最重要的一部分应该是他知道她需要什么，却从不强求，将主动权变相的交给对方其实又从来都掌握在自己的手里。就像是当初的四号海盗，就像是现在，Hotch不知道从哪里搞来了两张票，在上班的时候放在了Reid的桌子上，似乎并不在意Reid会和谁一起去一样，所以当Garcia和Reid打扮的花枝招展的走到展会门口看到Hotch装扮成星际迷航的经典角色Spock的时候，他俩的表情都有一点不可描述。Hotch穿着贴身的黑领深蓝套头衫，身材高大匀称，隐隐还能看到肌肉的轮廓，在闪光灯中冲他们挥手的时候表情一如既往的泰然自若，只是Reid能够看出来他的动作里有些许的僵硬，这倒是恰好的迎合了角色的一板一眼。Garcia默默的把自己挽着Reid的手拿了下来，摆出绝望的笑容：“你最好有一个解释，Reid，能够让我原谅你今天把我拖到火坑里的所作所为。”  
Reid无奈摊手，装成没看见显然不可能，他向Hotch也挥手打了个招呼，嘴里冲Garcia嘟囔：“我完全没有想到他会来，你猜他会不会有第三张票。”  
“你当初哪一次让我给你抢过单数的票。”Garcia打破了他的幻想：“不行，我要假装自己没有来过，他没有看见我。”  
“hi，Garcia。”Hotch长腿一迈，已经站在他们的面前了。  
“hi，boss，我，我只是来碰碰运气看看还有没有剩票，我，我先去那边……”Garcia手忙脚乱，夸张的粉红色女包和手链叮当作响。  
“我有第三张票，以防万一。”Hotch看了Reid一眼，他显然听到了刚才的谈话，然后问Garcia：“那我们现在应该从哪里开始？”  
这只是Garcia碰到的还不算最糟糕的事情，之一。  
Hotch逐渐渗入Reid的生活里，咖啡早餐还有书籍文献对于Hotch来说只是初级阶段，每天恰到好处的问候关心还有Reid不经意之间提起的愿望他都会尽全力满足，他不是再补偿，而是认真的在追求Reid想要和他共度一生，甚至于有时会显得过于笨拙直接，就像是情窦初开的男孩。只是虽然Hotch的追求并没有影响到他的工作状态，但是整体而言对他们所有人还是有点惊悚的，毕竟你无法接受面前的这个一本正经给他们布置任务的主管会是昨天在酒吧里对Reid体贴入微偏偏不着痕迹的温柔的男人。Morgan举起双手发誓，他想要回去扇那个年少无知对Hotch还有所好奇的自己两巴掌。  
Reid有时候想要承认自己其实是享受的，享受Hotch的凝视关怀和惊喜，他曾经所期待的来自于Hotch的全心全意，他甚至享受Hotch不那么周到和完美的追求。如果你经历过与其他人等同的完美的待遇的过去，那你就会明白他这样的残缺是多么难得和独一无二。这让他某些时候他也会产生不如就这么在一起吧的想法，他依旧渴求Hotch，渴求和他在一起的分秒。但是很快就会否认这个想法，他太累了，他疲倦于小心翼翼疲倦于突如其来的别离，疲倦于一次又一次的相遇和了解。  
Hotch只需要一点决心，可惜他却早已没了勇气。  
只是好在，Hotch并不是他生命的全部意义。

Black这几日心不在焉，和Reid一同出外勤的时候显而易见的在排斥电话和短信。  
“我的丈夫想要让我和他一起去哈佛工作，可是这个工作我并不舍得放弃。”Black经不住Reid的追问，对他坦诚，恰好她也需要一个人给他一些建议：“当年我们就是因为对彼此的认同而相互吸引走到一起，我们都明白工作对彼此意味着什么，所以现在当他提出这个要求的时候我并不知道自己应该作出什么决定。毕竟当我们在一起的时候我也真的非常开心。”  
“在过去的十年里我一直在不停的工作，但是有那么几个月，我第一次体会到和你一样的感觉。所以工作，其实只是工作而已，总会有工作的，但是能够让你快乐的人却寥寥无几。”Reid思考良久，说。  
Black若有所思，她似乎被什么打动了。  
Reid笑了起来：“我猜你已经做好了决定，你真幸运。”无论最后Black的选择是什么他都终于能够坦然接受了。  
他当年试图挽留Elle，试图找到自己的导师，试图留下Emily，他总是想要努力的留下身边的人，让他们不要离开。可是现在他终于明白离开是一件多么普通的事情，而做出这决定的人又是如何的艰难。所以这是他第一次试着劝说一个人—Black—温柔得善解人意得让他几乎视为另一母亲的人—离开并且打从心底里为她的随便什么选择感到高兴。  
“他也是理解你的。”Black转过身对他说道，他们都知道那个他是谁：“无论他之前做过些什么，他总是最理解你，和能够让你开心的那一个。”  
Reid沉默了半晌，喉咙里有一点梗塞。  
“你可能输了一盘棋，但是生活还有其他的无数场棋，更何况，你并没有输。”Black伸出手拥抱他，温柔的拍了他的后背，Reid并不排斥这些，然后对他说：“Spencer，我也希望你能够幸福，真心的，也许你可是尝试着再一次接受他，至少他可以帮你分担一些事情。”  
“我会的。”Reid也抱了抱Black，回答道。  
几天之前Meave的母亲突然拜访，说是有重要的东西需要交给他，她是一个同样温柔优雅的女人，常年的实验室生活让她的气质温和无害，尽管整个人显得有一些苍白和虚弱，但还是礼貌周到的冲Reid微笑：“非常抱歉，Dr.Reid，希望我没有打扰到你。”似乎根本不在意在等待室里的那一个小时：“我和丈夫决定卖掉这边的房子，接受哈佛大学的邀请，完成Meave遗留下来的环磷腺苷的研究，然后我们在整理资料的时候发现了这个。”  
她从自己的手提包中拿出了一封信，放在桌子上推给Reid：“收信人是你的名字，应该是没有来得及寄给你的信。她把这封信和自己的一些研究内容整理在一起，我想交给你更好。”  
Reid并没有想到Meave会在信上直接写上自己的名字，但是他还是收下了这封信：“非常感谢您，我当时……”  
“我都知道。”她像是一个母亲一样安慰的拍了一下Reid的肩膀，对他笑着说：“如果有机会可以来看看我们，随时欢迎。”  
“好的。”Reid回答。  
可是他直到现在依旧只是把那封信带在身边，从不敢打开这个魔盒。

周末Hotch作为教练要带领Jake所在的队伍参加一场还算“重要”的足球赛，Reid就被Morgan和Black拉了过去。小孩子的比赛功夫几乎都在场外，家长们一个又一个举着牌子为自己的孩子加油喝彩，Hotch一个人人高毛大鹤立鸡群站在场外跟着队伍来回奔跑：“跑起来，Jake，射门！”他大喊。  
足球应声而入，众人在场外兴奋地欢呼，Hotch退下场朝他们这边走来。  
结果中途一个穿着运动装的女人从第一排的座位上冲了过去，还和Hotch来了一个拥抱，递给他了毛巾和水，只是看着背影就知道她笑得有多开心。Hotch把水打开喝了几口，女人只来得及和Hotch说上几句话就被Jake拉走，两个人和同学跑到了一边。  
Hotch搭着毛巾一边擦掉额头上又冒出来的汗水，一路和JJ、Garcia、Rossi击掌，一边走到Reid身边：“跟我过去一下怎么样？”他指着正在玩闹的运动装女人和Jack问道。  
这是一个唐突的问题，Reid沉默片刻，突然面对Hotch开始朗读他脑海中的数据：“单身父亲从丧偶的事实中恢复的速度比普通丈夫快38.6%，比单身母亲则多出53.7%，而单身父亲重组家庭的几率则比单身母亲高出87.6%。”他需要一定的时间去搜索他大脑里的库存。  
Hotch不明所以，他飞快转动大脑，然后突然意识到Reid误会了什么，比如自己老树在别的地方开花了什么的，但是他不准备解释，当然Reid并没有给他机会。  
“所以Hotch你的所有行为都属于正常标准中，恭喜你在合适的时间内为Jack找到了完美的法律监护人。”Reid的声音加重在法律监护人五个字上：“那么现在，虽然我非常荣幸能够去认识你新的伴侣，但我认为这没有必要，Chief。”  
Hotch差一点就没有办法压抑住自己的笑容了，吃醋的Reid非常可爱，是的，Reid非常明显的在吃醋，这让Hotch更加开心了。他回答：“然而我认定的伴侣并不愿意去见一下他未来的法定被监护人，当然可能因为这不是一个合适的时间和绅士的邀请。”  
“hey，那只是Jake的班主任，而且Jake真的很想你。”下一秒，Hotch靠在他耳边解释道。  
Reid愣住了，他忽然发现自己刚刚非常失态，他感觉到懊恼，然后他又发现，自己被Hotch调戏了，他愈加懊恼。  
“那我现在重新请求你的许可，Spencer Reid，你愿意和我一起去见见我的儿子么？”Hotch抿着唇角夸张的作出社交舞时的礼仪。  
Reid转身离开。  
后面Hotch对他喊：“今晚怎么样？”  
不怎么样！Reid加快步伐，逃离所有人的视线，可是太晚了。  
“Pretty boy，你的耳朵红得……哈哈哈哈。”Morgan的声音非常刺耳，Reid认为，还有JJ，Rossi，garcia和，该死的，Hotch。  
当天晚上Reid还是接受了Hotch的邀请，但这只是礼貌，Reid强调，坚决不肯看Hotch笑得有点荡漾的脸，最近Hotch整个人都仿佛注射了迷幻剂，在Reid面前丝毫没有一点曾经的严肃。  
“Spencer。”Jake穿着正式的蓝色西装，脖子还系着同色系的领结，跑过来牵过Reid的手：“爸爸说今天我们可以一起看神秘博士的电影，是么？”  
Hotch风度翩翩的跟在自己神助攻身后，对Reid笑得一脸狗腿：“Jake还想你能教他下棋，是不是Jake？”  
“是的。”Jake毫不知情的点头，Reid哭笑不得，他无法忽视Jake异常期待的眼睛，他蹲下身子看着Jake答应了：“好的Jake，我们今天晚上一起看电影。”然后他抓着Jake的手站起身往餐厅里走去，狠狠的剜了Hotch一眼，却被Hotch傻乎乎的笑容搞的没脾气。这哪里是那个严肃威严的BAU主管，Reid在心中暗斥，感觉Hotch似乎被什么奇怪的东西附体了一样。  
他们三个人一起在这一家Hotch强烈推荐的餐厅里用餐，期间Reid和Jake谈论起一些Jake看过的科幻电影，尽管Jake对那些神秘的名词知之甚少，但是Reid的讲解让这一切变得极为有趣，Hotch在一旁也并不插话，他只是尽责的帮儿子切好牛排，帮Reid续好红酒。  
Reid喜欢读那些晦涩难懂的书籍，看摇晃昏暗的文艺电影，但他也喜欢绝大多数小男孩喜欢的科幻电影和漫画，喜欢把自己打扮成喜欢的角色去漫展，他还会神奇的魔术和奇怪的把戏，他的世界单纯随性不排斥所有，这让他很容易就能够理解小孩子的世界，和他们相谈甚欢。更不必说他从来不会敷衍问题，就像他现在正在手舞足蹈的像Jake解释平行宇宙这一概念的来源和考据，Jake大多听不懂，但不妨碍他眼睛里的崇拜。  
Hotch在他们休息的间隙把薯条塞到Jake的手里，然后催促Reid尽快吃点东西。他们在晚餐之后一起回家，Hotch为Reid和Jake准备好了水果和零食，三个人窝在沙发上一起开租来的碟片，时间毕竟太晚了，Jake又在白天进行了比赛，他很快就在电影斑驳的光影里睡了过去，Hotch把他抱到房间里盖好被子关门出来。  
“Hotch，那我先回去了。”Reid站在Jake的房间门口说。  
“Spencer。”Hotch上前拉住他的手：“太晚了，留在这里怎么样？你看，客房我已经收拾好了，或者你可以去我的房间然后我去客房。”  
看Reid毫无答应的意思，Hotch冷静下来，开始找自己的车钥匙和外套：“实在不行让我送你回去，Jake可以……”Hotch开始思考解决的方法。  
“Aaron，Aaron！”Reid叫他，虽然不是第一次，但是这种被人妥帖的宠爱的感觉日积月累，他今天突然有一点不知所措的被打动了。Reid想起了放在他的包里的那一封信，然后他看了一眼手表：“确实有点晚，留在这里似乎也不错。”  
“太好了。”Hotch回答，他笑得非常宠溺：“客房还是主卧，主卧的床具比较齐全，就……”  
“和你一起在主卧？”Reid回答，停顿了两秒：“当然，如果你不介意。”Reid摊手，耳朵在灯光下显得有一点红。  
“怎么会。”Hotch心理素质相当不错，只顿了一下就点头，面色淡定，只是他把右手揣在裤子口袋里，开始搓自己的裤缝。  
Reid还有很多东西留在这里，被Hotch和自己的物品摆在家里合适的位置，这方便了不少。等到Hotch洗漱之后Reid已经换好之前放在这里的睡衣躺在床上，两只手握着一封信的边角揉捏，用力倒不大，至少Hotch看来信封还很平整。  
“这是Meave交给我的，说是和她的研究资料放在一起，不久之前才找到。”Reid的眼睛捕捉到Hotch的身影，自己主动解释道：“我之前，一直没有什么勇气一个人打开它，今天我很想看看。”  
Hotch走过去，靠在Reid的身边，用手环住Reid的肩膀：“那你希望我做什么？”  
“这样就足够了。”Reid放松的靠在Hotch肩上，回答。  
“好。”Hotch答应，Reid一个人撕开信封。  
见字如面，Reid还有一点忐忑，然后慢慢平静下来。三四页的信纸，Reid一个一个字母的慢慢的看过去。开始一如既往，Meave和他分享自己最新的研究成果然后说明近况，让Reid不必担心。  
“Spencer，昨天我穿着普通的衣服没有口罩帽子和围巾去了楼下的一家咖啡厅，在这里住了这么久，我第一次发现他们靠着街道那一边的风景很好。然后我安稳的回到了家，希望这是一个好的现象。”  
然后Meave继续写道，字迹不那么随意了。  
“其实我也非常期待能够见到你，虽然我没有在FBI的首页上搜索过你的名字，但是我一直在想象你的样子，不得不说通过文字来描绘一个人是一件让人上瘾的充满乐趣的事情。我猜你大概会是一个高高瘦瘦的年轻男人，鉴于你说自己的头发和胡子很久没有打理过了，我就假装你有一头半长的金棕色的头发，然后下巴有一点胡茬。其实这很好，毕竟尽管我和你一般是柯南道尔先生的忠实读者，我也不得不说他的胡子并不适合我。你的鼻子应该很高，但是不会是福尔摩斯先生那样的鼻子，你的嘴巴我实在是描绘不出来了。但是即使我的想象很不精准，我也会为我们能够相见而觉得快乐。”  
“顺便说一下，出于好奇心我还是搜索了一下你所提到的Aaron Hotchner先生，他像你说的那样让人信服。”  
信纸上有不属于字迹的压痕，Reid翻过来看到了一张Meave用铅笔随手涂描的自画像，笑得腼腆还有一点开心。  
“我衷心的祝福你能够把握每一个幸福的机会，如果事与愿违，我希望你能一个人幸福。”  
最后Meave留下了自己的名字，Meave Donovan。  
“这就是我想象中她的样子。”Reid将那张画像递到Hotch的眼前。  
“她真的很美。”Hotch真诚的赞扬道，也显然看到了Meave留给Reid的那句话。  
“是啊。”Reid弯起嘴角将信纸折叠起来放在床头，抬头对Hotch说道：“睡觉吧，Aaron。”然后拽着Hotch躺下去，手脚并用抱住Hotch的身体，找到一个舒服的位置停下来。Hotch轻声笑了笑把Reid整个人抱在怀里，亲了亲Reid被发丝盖住的眼睛，什么都没有问：“晚安，Spencer，不会让你一个人的。”最后一句话轻而又轻。  
“晚安，Aaron。”Reid嘟囔的回答，他听清楚了，但是他并不回答，只是笑起来把自己在Hotch的胸口埋得更深一点。  
梦里，Reid又一次回到了图书馆，Meave站在他的面前，连衣裙过膝的裙摆似乎无风自动，她有点羞涩的做了一个不太标准的屈膝礼：“BYE, Spencer。”  
Reid走上前一步抱住她：“BYE，Meave，还有，你真的很美，谢谢你。”

周末他们又去了一次公园，晚秋之时到处都是厚重的落叶和带着点回暖的风，Jake背着自己的小书包雄赳赳气昂昂的拽着Hotch和Reid两个人的手走在湖边，有人扯着风筝线从他们三个人身边跑过去，漂亮而精致的蝴蝶在天空中忽上忽下翩翩起舞，很多孩子在追赶打闹险险撞到Jake身上，被Hotch及时拉开了。  
不远处的摊子上有老板在租借自行车， 三个人一起的五个人一起，一排一排摆在一起甚为壮观。  
“爸爸，Spencer，我们试试那个好不好？”Jake完全挪不动眼睛，对Hotch问道。  
“当然可以。”Reid先行回答，一旁的Hotch只好走过去和老板谈拢，推来了一辆三个人的自行车，红色的车头画着烂俗的卡通形象，偏偏Jake喜欢的不得了。  
“走咯。”Jake坐在中间，两条腿根本够不到踏板，视线被Hotch宽厚的脊背挡着完全看不到前面的路，但是他就是觉得非常开心，特别是坐在他后面的Reid非常捧场的随着他哦吼了一声之后。  
绕着公园中心的湖骑了一圈之后Hotch后背的T恤完全湿透了，Jake指望不上，Reid勉强蹬了半圈之后彻底放弃了，只顾着和Jake两个人看四周的风景或者调侃Hotch，归还自行车的时候老板理解得拍了拍Hotch的肩膀。  
“擦擦汗。”Reid从Jake的小书包里掏出纸巾扔给Hotch，笑起来的样子让Hotch一点脾气都没有。  
当天晚上Reid梦到安第斯山脉壮观而辽阔的高耸怪异的岩石，他骑在一头吱哇乱叫的驴子身上沿着悬崖边缘环绕，然后狠狠的抱紧了它。而Hotch则梦到了某个变态杀手从他的身后勒紧了自己的脖子，偏偏身上不知道被什么沉重的东西压住了，心有余而力不足。


	13. 第十三章

十三、  
Strauss的去世让BAU陷入了短暂的混乱，Hotch不得不一个人扛下来三个人的工作，只是因为他不愿意离开BAU的前线升职加薪，再加上接连的几个案子，Hotch已经精疲力竭，完成手里的报告之后他短暂的躺在办公室里的沙发上小憩。  
Reid这两天也在不断地加班，下班的时候他又需要回家替换Jessica陪伴Jake，每次他走上楼看到Hotch唯一能做的就是为他倒好下一杯毫无用处的咖啡，抢走一些自己能够分担的文件，最后徒劳的告诉他，你需要休息。他们至少有两周没有进行一次超过十句的对话了。  
Reid端着咖啡杯子站在楼下抬头看到Hotch的办公室灯一直亮着，或许应该给他送点什么吃的上去，Reid想。突然手机震了一下，安伯警报，他了解完整个案子之后和其他陆陆续续赶过来的人坐在办公室等待姗姗来迟的Hotch。他的脸色有些苍白，嘴唇也有些发青，额头有细碎的汗珠渗出来，整个人看起来更像是被竹竿强行撑直的。Reid完全没有心情看手里的资料，他记得每一个字，Hotch的眉头紧促，Reid看向Hotch的时候Hotch恰好也看向他。  
“这个女孩已经被带走了五个小时了，我们都知道时间对这一类案件的重要性。安伯警报还在扩散，每一个小时……”Hotch本想对投来担忧眼神的Reid微笑一下示意自己没有什么问题，但是他刚刚扯起半个嘴角，就觉得眼前一片黑矇，他能听到四周所有人一哄而上的喊着他的名字。Spencer，别担心，Hotch在心中想着，但是他说不出一个字就沉沉的睡了过去。  
最先反应过来的是Reid，他掏出手机最快速的打了电话，然后让Hotch躺平以防止脑出血或者大血管梗死，最后握着Hotch的手把他抬上了救护车。  
“他是Rh阴性O型血，没有心脏病、高血压、糖尿病，对氨基糖苷类药物过敏，之前有过两次大的外伤和输血史……”Reid抓着最近的医务人员汇报Hotch的病史，他终于表现出了慌乱，接着被Black抱住拉到一边。  
“Reid，Reid！Rossi已经找到他的病案资料了，你说的足够了，我们还有案子，记得么？”Black提醒他，他们不清楚Hotch究竟是什么情况，但是让Reid留在那里对谁都并没有什么好处，Garcia看不住他，而且他还需要工作。  
Reid已经站不稳了，他靠在Black的身上，受过伤的胫骨隐隐作痛，他根本听不到Black说了些什么，也不知道救护车已经远远地开走了，他只是害怕，前所未有的，如果Hotch……  
不。Reid否认了自己。  
赶往飞机场的一路上Reid都在自言自语，他的理智阻止他怪罪任何一个人，但是他需要什么，好吧，案子，让他稍微分开一些心思。没事的，Aaron会没事的，他想，他身体一向健康，几次外伤也恢复的相当不错，他只是累到了，他当时没有什么不对的地方，他……Reid无法去想最坏的结局，他在飞机起飞的失重感中紧紧攥住别在他腰间的那一把手枪，仿佛这样他就可以假装Hotch并不在匡蒂科的医院里没有任何消息。

Hotch是在一辆老式的轿车上醒过来，他不记得自己为什么会出现在这里，他想要找到Reid，但是身体不受控制的从车上走下去，司机穿着深蓝的制服坐在前排，一言不发。眼前红灯绿酒，歌舞升平，大有90年代风格的怀旧影院牌子上红色的字幕滚动：今日播放，抉择，侧边的好莱坞女郎笑容妖艳挑逗，只是四周空无一人，寂静的仿若梦境。  
Hotch踏上青石台阶却像是踏在一团棉花上面，他漫无目的，似乎有什么东西在吸引他走进去，但直觉又告诉他他有多么的恐惧面对那里的一切。老式电影院里是艳俗的金色大理石墙纸，爆米花香甜堆在一旁的贩卖机里，Hotch只能看到不知来处的鲜红色气球漂浮在半空中，再低下头却发现自己已是正装礼服，白色衬衫繁复的褶皱花纹和领结团聚在胸前。  
拐角处的影厅有光影晃过，Hotch恍惚中拉开门走进去，金色短发的女郎逆光坐在前排正中央，Hotch不知觉眼含热泪看向那个人。  
“hi，亲爱的，我给你留了一个位置。”Haley转过身，放映机的灯光在她身后照射出朦胧的光晕，妆容精致，哑光的暗绿色长裙服帖妖娆，眼角眯出来荧光色的纹路，艳红的唇抿出笑容。  
“你真美。”和我的记忆中一模一样，Hotch握住她伸过来的手：“我好想你。”  
我好想你，大概有千言万语那么多，大概有只言片语那么难。  
“我知道。”Haley回答，一脸漫不经心，只等Hotch落座：“哦，开始了。”  
巨大的幕布上突然播放起了黑白影像，Hotch和Jake坐在餐桌前吃着三明治，被远处的Reid拎着书包催促，三个人笑着卡着时间冲出房间。  
“你看他，笑得多开心。都已经长得那么大了。”Haley感慨道，然后转过头问Hotch：“那个是……Dr.Spencer Reid？”  
“是的，他和Jake相处的很好。”Hotch回答：“可是，我做的还不够。”  
“别自责了，你是一个好的父亲，一直都是。”Haley拍拍他的肩膀。  
放映机一直没有停下来，Hotch在夜里赶回家坐在Jake的床边给他一个晚安吻。  
“太难了，真的，太难了。”Hotch只觉得委屈，眼泪不由自主的落下来：“Jake那么想你，我……那么想你。”  
“那你应该和他们多一点说起我。”Haley微笑，冰凉的指尖温柔的帮Hotch擦干净眼泪：“你应该和他们多聊聊，但是也仅此而已。”  
他们不再多说，就像是以前没一次一样，仿佛一对过来看电影的情侣一样松松的挽着胳膊，荧幕上的Jake踢进去了一个球，父子两人和Reid拥抱在一起欢呼；Reid抱着Jake在沙发上一起下棋，Hotch整理好文件给他们三个人都倒了一杯热牛奶；三个人一起去公园骑自行车，Hotch在最前面带路，Jake小小的在中间的位置晃荡着两条腿，Reid在后面一边卖力的蹬脚踏板一边用手保护在Jake的身侧，看着Reid有些不协调的笨拙的样子，Hotch和Haley一起笑出了声。  
Hotch第一次以一个旁观者的姿态看自己和Reid相处，他第一次从自己轻松随意的笑容里看出他对Reid有多么的信任和依赖，他依赖Reid，像是Jake时不时会牵住他们两个人的手那样，他会不经意之间去寻找Reid，然后和他碰触一下手背或者膝盖然后相视而笑。  
“他真可爱。”Haley真心感慨，Hotch来不及回答。  
“不好意思借过，我没有错过精彩的情节吧。”套着黑色连帽衫的男人从他的身前抱着一桶爆米花挤了过去，坐在Haley旁边的座位上往自己的嘴里扔了两颗爆米花。  
“他怎么来了？”Hotch问，他觉得自己身上的每一根汗毛都立了起来，他本能的想要让Haley远离这个这个男人，本能的想要把屏幕上正在对他微笑的Reid藏起来。  
“没关系，我邀请他来的。”Haley毫不在意。两个人一同坐在自己的座位上看着幕布对Reid品头论足，相谈甚欢，还分享了一桶的爆米花。  
接下来Hotch眼睁睁的看着Foryet若无其事地从胸口掏出一把枪，在Haley的腹部开了几枪，他只来得及用自己的正装外套压住伤口，有血液一下子冲到他的头顶让他两眼发黑，他又一次感受到Haley浑身是血的躺在家里的地板上，一拳又一拳的挥向Foryet的绝望和痛苦向他袭来，身体里压抑多时的一头野兽蓄势待发，迫不及待的再一次撕碎眼前的这个男人。  
“来人，快来人！有人受伤了！”Hotch哭道，他徒劳的按压呼喊，完全听不到Foryet的冷嘲热讽，也看不到Haley其实若无其事的表情，他只能说出他想说的：“对不起，Haley，都是我的错。我不能够给你止血，我不能……”  
“没关系的，Aaron，从没有人要求你一定要做到。”Haley一直都没有将视线移开，然后突然转头对他笑道，Hotch愣住了，接下来的时间他什么都看不到了。  
电影结束的时候Haley安然无恙：“是时候离开了。”她站起身说，外套下的礼服服帖平整，连个裂口都没有。  
“我不想让你走。”Hotch跟在她身后恳求。  
“哈，那Jake怎么办，Spencer呢？他们现在多么需要你。”  
“我承诺过，如果我抓到了Foryet，我会用我的余生补偿你，让我留下来。”Hotch快走几步站在Haley面前。  
“Aaron，我知道你是团队里的老大，但你也不会事事如意，有时候你只能顺其自然。”Haley绕过他：“你应该幸福的，所以去做出你的选择。”  
“可是我要怎么做。”Hotch穿回白色竖条纹的病号服跟在Haley身后，显得无力。  
“别用你的大脑去思考，听听你的心在说什么，他说的准没错。”Haley转身看向身后对Hotch说：“唔，车不错。”  
白色的老式轿车停在路边等待他，Reid穿着深蓝色的制服戴着白色手套扶了一下帽檐，向他们投来目光，整个人放松而慵懒地靠在车头，两只脚交叉着，一只脚的脚尖点着地。  
Foryet从身后追上来，拉着那个鲜红的气球打断他们的谈话：“说好了在大厅等我的，你们有谁要去市区么，那里热闹极了。没人去？好吧，那我可一个人走了。”他一个人自说自话，自然而然的拥抱了Haley：“刚才的电影真不错，我们下次再约。”  
接着他又环住了Hotch僵硬的肩膀：“来吧大个子，你真应该放轻松，笑一笑会死么？我说真的。”  
Hotch愣在原地和Haley看着他拉着那个鲜红的气球消失在街道的拐角处。  
Haley重新转过来面对他：“你看，Dr.Reid人真的很不错，Jake又那么喜欢他，你们一起把Jake照顾的很好，所以你这一次可不能再搞砸了啊。”Haley眨眨眼，就像是当年Hotch在话剧社一见钟情的样子。她用力的把金色的婚戒从无名指上褪了下来，放到了Hotch的手上，踮起脚尖吻了吻Hotch的唇：“再见了，Aaron。还有是的，我也还爱你。”  
Hotch这一次没有再挽留她，他不舍的放开了她的手，站在原地看着这个美丽的女人摇曳生姿，彻底的走出了他的生命。  
他把Haley藏在家里的角落里，藏在抽屉的深处，他害怕面对她，因为他懦弱，又是一个彻底的背信者。为此他愤怒绝望又无处发泄，每天在工作中竭尽全力守住那一条底线，把怒火和对自己的不满压抑身体里不知名的角落，他总是要失控的。他等待一个机会得到发泄或者救赎，所以他和Haley一同观看她离开后自己的生命，然后得到了她的原谅和祝福，她原谅了他的无能为力，不怪他没有遵守诺言。她甚至和Foryet一样消失在街道的拐角处，那些纠缠不清的过去终于放过了他。  
他积攒多年的愤怒疯狂同他的思念与爱在今天握手言和，他也终于放过了他自己。  
Hotch把手中的戒指收好，像是收藏好了自己所有的过去，朝路边走去。Reid看了他一眼，为他打开了车门，然后坐到到了驾驶座，一路绝尘。

当Hotch醒过来的时候，只能看到模糊的影子坐在他的身边，他张开嘴却发不出声音：“Spencer。”他试图喊道。  
“你醒了？！”一直守在他床前的Garcia惊喜的站起身，她的眼圈红了一圈，脚下高高的鞋跟敲打在医院的瓷砖上，声音清脆明亮：“我现在就打电话通知大家，Reid明天就回来了。”她向门外快步走，然后又折回来，紧紧拥抱住Hotch：“真的太好了。”Garcia的声音哽咽。  
Hotch在那一刻终于感受到了劫后余生的庆幸。  
梦中的一切像是真实的经历过一样反复回放在他的脑海里，  
他在太多人面前做了太久的守护者，他想要保护自己的父亲，自己的弟弟，自己的家庭，他已经习惯了。可是正如Haley告诉他的那样，他从不是神，也不会永远得偿所愿，这让他忽然想起来当年Haley刚刚去世的时候，Reid来到他的身边，Reid在那个时候保护着他的自尊和不可言说的英雄主义，保护他不被自己的无力和懦弱伤害，Reid早已在他不知道的时候张开了自己的手臂。  
Hotch突然非常想要看到Reid， 他想把就在刚刚想通的那些全都告诉Reid，可是握紧的拳头里有什么硌着他的手掌，他对Garcia说道：“能不能帮我一个忙。”


	14. 终章

十二、  
Hotch的手术并不算大，当天摘掉止痛泵之后也只是觉得伤口有一点隐隐的疼痛感，完全不影响正常的活动，所以第二天早上就被医生赶回家中要求遵照医嘱静养。回到家的时候，Jake还在学校，Hotch谢绝了Garcia留下来照顾他的提议，一个人坐在沙发上环顾着这个房间，墙壁洁白空旷，挂着几幅随意买回来的油画，立柜上也只是摆满了Jake最近的玩具，他坐了很久，思考些什么，然后站起身一步一步走到了自己的书房。他和Reid两个人一直以来都谨慎的给彼此留下足够的空间和隐私，所以Reid把原来他住过的房间改造成了自己的工作室，而Hotch则继续在自己的书房里工作，这样的好处就是，当他们千分之一的可能开始吵架，Reid就会把自己关在自己的房间里，冷静下来再和Hotch据理力争。  
“我不能忍受你那个傻乎乎的笑容了，Aaron，不要以为这样我就会原谅你又一次工作到下半夜。”  
Hotch只要想到Reid像他一样板着脸试图做出一个严肃的表情的样子，就会忍不住笑出来，他的脸还有一点点的婴儿肥，Hotch总想上去掐两下，但是他如果真的这么做了，估计就要去和Jake挤一晚上。  
Hotch坐在自己的椅子上胡思乱想，嘴角翘起笑意，不自觉的拉开了手边的抽屉。  
辞职信。  
Reid的字有一点幼稚但是非常工整，Hotch忍住了想要合上抽屉的冲动，他把那封辞职信拿出来，下面Jake、Reid还有自己在公园里互相搭着肩膀，Jake和Reid的头发挨在一起，看上去软软的，事实上也是这样个样子。Reid留在这里的记事本他并没有翻开，直接摆在了一边。  
然后Hotch看到了Haley，短头发，没有化妆，胸前的T恤上画着棕色的熊，怀里抱着还很小的Jake，两个人似乎在看着Hotch，笑起来的样子一模一样，Hotch好久没有见过她了，但是他知道他会永远记得她。他把那些相框，那些照片一张一张拿出来。梦中像是过了很多年，那一天的惨痛逐渐离他遥远起来。他记得但是他已经忘了。  
他把这些东西慢慢的继续整理起来，然后他想把自己和Reid、Jake三个人的照片挂到客厅的墙壁上，然后把Haley之前和Jake的几张合照摆在了外面的柜子上和Jake的房间里，他在自己的脑海中构思了整个过程，这些动作并没有什么仪式感，Hotch只是突然间觉得他应该这么做。  
三点过Jake挂着钥匙回家，就看到Hotch一个人坐在沙发上，看着面前的墙壁似乎在思索什么。  
“爸爸。”Jake叫他。  
“唔……”Hotch回过神。  
“爸爸你在做什么，家里突然多了好多东西……”Jake疑惑的看着Hotch。  
“确实是有一点乱，那么Jake，不如我们趁着Spencer还没有回来收拾一下家里怎么样？”Hotch用手指拍了拍面前的茶几。  
“爸爸，今天Garcia姐姐给老师打电话，告诉我让你在家里好好休息，还让我……”  
“……”Hotch楞了一下，沉思片刻：“可是Jake你看家里这么乱，难道让Spencer回来收拾么？”  
Jake不说话了。  
“Spencer忙了那么久回来一定很累了，不如我们慢慢收拾，一定不会有什么问题的，相信你一定会照顾好爸爸的是么？”  
过了一会Jake拎着小水桶进了自己的房间，开始擦桌子。  
可是Hotch太久没有一个人做家务，导致他对自己和Jake两个人的速度预估不足，Reid打开门直接看到的就是Hotch穿着居家服把家里搞得天翻地覆的惨状。  
“回来了。案子怎么样？”Hotch故作淡定走到Reid面前接过他的应急包，吻了一下Reid的嘴唇。  
“算得上圆满，文件JJ让我，唔，放到你的办公室桌子上了。”Reid头发乱蓬蓬的，一身汗渍，两只眼睛看向四周，假装不是故意忘记把东西带回来的。  
Hotch心知肚明。  
“Spencer！”Jake听到声音从里屋冲了出来，手上拎着一个收纳盒，不管不顾的抱住Reid：“你终于回来啦！你不在家爸爸一点都不听话！”他终于有机会告状了，所以完全当做Hotch不存在。  
Reid蹲下身忍不住笑开，也不管Hotch僵了的脸：“所以他今天让你做什么了？”  
“我就是让他收拾一下他自己乱七八糟的东西。”Hotch眼疾手快截住话头，强行摆出一副严肃的样子：“现在告诉我，你收拾好了么？”  
“没有。”Jake低头。  
“那应该做什么？”Hotch板着脸问他。  
“那我要Spencer和我一起。”Jake仗着Reid在身边，提出要求。  
“当然好，Jake，不过能让我先去洗个澡么？”Reid在Hotch之前拉着Jake的手问道。  
“好吧……”Jake不情不愿，自己回到房间了。  
背后Reid站起身，盯着Hotch。秋后算账，Hotch心想，果不其然Reid问道：“瘢痕组织内毛细血管破裂？慢性浅表性胃炎？房颤？所以医生告诉你术后三天可以在家进行大扫除？”  
Hotch理亏，低下头认错：“我错了。”  
死不悔改，Reid恨铁不成钢的翻个白眼，抢过Hotch手里的抹布扔进桶里：“现在回床上躺着，剩下的我和Jake来解决。”  
“不如你先去洗个澡，这些东西扔在这，明天我早上在家……”Hotch看到Reid瞪着他，终于忍不住用手搓了搓他的发尾然后捏了捏他的脸颊。结果Reid气鼓鼓的狠狠的又瞪了他一眼，直接绕过Hotch进了卫生间。  
如果他没有受伤，Reid狠狠的把衣服扔在地上，打开热水。

第二天Reid要去BAU上交材料，Hotch一个人留在家里收拾烂尾，差不多四点左右Garcia发来了一条毕恭毕敬的短信，表示一切准备就绪。Hotch一人开车把Jake送去他的同学家暂住，站在Garcia家的门口，把准备好的东西放在自己的口袋里，深呼出了两口气，Hotch摁响了门铃。  
“hi，boss。”Garcia穿着夸张的粉红色格子裙打开门。  
“我刚刚把Jake送到了他朋友那里，希望我还没有来晚。”Hotch说。  
“怎么会？”Garcia转身递给Hotch一杯酒，朝他眨了眨眼睛，一只做工夸张的眼球漂浮在琥珀色的酒液上。  
Hotch接过酒杯走进房间，看到Reid站在Rossi身边正在聊天，然后他们互相举了酒杯相视而笑，Rossi适时的住嘴灌了一口酒。  
“所有人能够在这里，真的非常幸福又幸运。”Garcia环顾四周，走到中央敲了一下杯壁：“现在我们的祭坛在燃烧，那我就先开始了。”  
Garcia的父母和她的猫辛巴，Black的母亲，Rossi的战友，Morgan的父亲，一张又一张照片摆在被装饰得繁复妖娆的火焰旁，轮到Reid的时候，他从胸前的口袋里拿出了Meave还有特斯拉的照片，摆在燃烧的蜡烛前面：“希望他们能够为另一个世界带去新的美好的事物。”  
最后大家看向Hotch，他沉默片刻。在医院的时候他想要的是一个完满的求婚，他穿着正装，准备好一对戒指，跪在Reid的面前，告诉所有人他们属于彼此。然而等到麻醉过去后，他终于发现自己的想法有多么的冲动，可是直到最后他也无法控制内心中的那一点想让自己的家人，这些陪伴自己和Reid经历过所有的人见证的念头。所以这变成了一个属于他们的追思会，纪念他们生命中逝去的一切，以求珍惜所有的现在和未来。Hotch低下头从自己的钱夹的夹层里拿出了一张小小的照片，短发的Haley侧着头笑得有些俏皮，然后Hotch定了定心神，飞快的看了Reid一眼，然后从口袋里掏出一对戒指摆在了那张照片的旁边。  
他纪念当年自己的青春年少意气风发，想念当年Haley的惊鸿一瞥和多年的陪伴，感激Reid对他的爱和宽容。他将过去留在这燃烧的篝火旁，而他的未来只会与一人有关。  
短暂的沉默。  
“敬我们三四十岁的年华，敬我们所爱的一切。”Hotch举起杯子。  
“干杯。”四周应和，Reid只顾着看着Hotch，那只是一对戒指一张照片而已，Reid想，然而他知道Hotch想做的是什么。Meave和Haley在跳跃的火焰面前笑容灿烂，所有的人都站在他们的面前，Reid某一瞬间想要抱着Hotch吻她。  
午夜时聚会终于接近尾声，大家都多少喝了一点酒，只能把自己的车哀怨的仍在Garcia家附近的停车场，JJ和丈夫离开的时候带走了Morgan，Black的丈夫也在门口等着。  
“确定不用带你们回去？”Black站在Garcia家小院的围墙外问道：“带上你俩和Rossi刚刚好坐得下。”  
“不用了。”Hotch回答，Reid在一旁也点头。  
“空间，空间。”Rossi一如既往的老神在在，然后对Hotch说道：“我那里有一瓶87年拉图的酒，随时准备送出去。”  
Black神领意会，朝着Reid温柔的眨眼睛笑开：“那我们先走了。”  
“晚安，路上小心。”Reid和Hotch对他们说道。黑色的厢式车绝尘而去，Black的丈夫鸣笛一声作为回答。

他们两个人漫无目的地走在秋天的夜里，四周无人，Hotch干脆和Reid十指相扣。  
“Spencer。”Hotch突然叫他，Reid抬起头看向他，两个人步子放缓。  
“我想找一天，我们带着Jake去看一看Haley。”Hotch第一次在Reid面前如此坦然的说到了Haley，然而Reid并不惊讶，他只是轻轻捏了捏Hotch的手指作为回答。  
“我今天把家里好好地收拾了一下，你一直放纵我去逃避当年所有的事情，这样对你，对Jake都不公平。Jake需要知道谁是他的母亲，他也需要知道，你为他所做的一切。所以我把当年那些照片找了出来。”  
Reid一直没有打断他，他只是一边走一边点头示意Hotch他知道了，他什么问题都没有问，只是和Hotch手牵着手一直往前走。  
“我躺在手术台上的时候，我梦到了Haley。”  
“然后她祝福了我们，叮嘱我这一次不要搞砸了。”Hotch继续说道。  
“当她和Foryet一个接一个走过转角离开我之后，是你在等待这我然后带我回到了这里。在病房里醒来的时候我发现，我爱过Haley也亏欠了她很多，然而即便我尝试再多也无法补偿了，我并不那么能干也并不会事事如愿，过去也不过如此，他们总会过去的。那时候我无比的想要见到你，告诉你我有多么感谢你带我回到了这里，给我一个未来。”  
“好在，我还有这个机会。”  
“Spencer，我爱你。”Hotch终于说出了这一句话。  
Reid终于停下来，看向他。  
他想起来当年莽撞、迫切的、毫无章法的想要和Hotch在一起的自己，想起来那时候他每一天看到Hotch就觉得天气尚好。他也曾经梦到过西装革履，安静又肃穆的教堂，粉红色的花朵别在自己的胸前，Hotch就坐在台下的中央，温柔的看向自己，四周无声，所有人都在等着他的行动，他想要伸出手，或者就这样站在原地。婚礼，Reid想，一个婚礼，互相交换戒指，在上帝面前许下誓言，从此之后是一个家庭，不会离开也不会被抛弃，他下定决心走上前去，然后梦醒了过来。而现在他们经历过误解和分离，把曾经打磨得圆润，触手便觉得温暖，Hotch站在他的面前坦诚的说出爱。他现在只想要和Hotch就这么牵着手借着一点点的醉意，和他走回家。  
有的爱来自于崇拜与向往，有的爱则来自于理解和尊重。如果恰好有一个人他是你曾经的梦想，感激你的付出和陪伴，然后认真的愿意与你执手未来风雨与共，那他值得你全部的爱。  
Aaron Hotchner 值得Spencer Reid全部的爱。  
秋夜的天空高高漂浮，深蓝色的幕布上散缀着繁星。  
Reid想，十多年的执着与坚持，他自得其苦却也自得其乐，其间痴缠，冷暖自知。  
时光或许残忍，但他也总会仁慈。  
“我也爱你，Aaron。”Reid微笑回答道。  
【end】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criminal minds陪伴了我很多年，而如今他也终于迎来了最后的告别。那么多人兜兜转转来了又去，我还是那么想念从一开始就陪伴我的那些人。
> 
> 结束的永远是我们所能窥探的边角，而不会是他们的故事，我衷心的希望，每一个他们都能拥有最美好最耀眼又安稳的人生。
> 
> 而我也想了很久到底要不要再写一个番外或者什么其他的续章，后来发现这就是我能想到的最好的结局了。他们会相守不会分离，也许会有一些坎坷但终究有情人终成眷属，再多的快乐与波折就是他们自己的人生了。
> 
> 感谢你们能看到这里，也希望你们喜欢这个故事。  
> 深鞠躬退场。


End file.
